Feels like home
by Janethewriter1
Summary: Zoe finally gets to meet her roommate's friends when they come and visit New York. How will things work out when they all stay at her apartment and she and Wade are forced to spend more time together than she had anticipated.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival time

**XxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 1**

He sat in his large New York office, pouring over some documents, concentrating on the next case he was dealing with. His window was open, the warm humid air filling his office as siren blared down in the streets. He hardly heard them anymore as he had been in New York for a year now. It all took some getting used to when he first arrived, not used to the changing seasons, the bitter February cold, all the people in the streets who hurried past him, pushing him out of his way if he walked too slow.

He looked up as the door to his office opened. His secretary in the doorway peeking her head in, looking at him through her thick glasses. "Sir? Your one o'clock appointment just arrived."

"I'll be right there Susan, thank you." He said giving her a small and friendly smile. She nodded at him and closed the door softly behind her. He could hear her heels clicking-clacking back to her desk.

He sighed, grabbed the papers from his desk and glanced at the photo of his love on his desk before getting up from his chair to meet his one o'clock appointment.

As the day wore on, he got more annoyed with all the clients he had to deal with. If he had to handle one more "banker – Stepford bride housewife divorce" his head would probably blow off. He was in need for some fun and relaxation.

As if just on cue, his office phone rang. It was Susan. "Sir, it's your wife, she's asking if you want to go to dinner?"

"Just put her through Susan."

"She's here actually, at the front desk."

He let out a loud laugh. Of course she was already here. "Well Susan, tell my wife I'll be right there." He quickly yanked his suit jacket from the back of his chair and hurried out of the door. As he approached the front desk he saw her standing there.

She had her back to him, but it was unmistakably her. Her chestnut hair pulled back in a ponytail, a black tank top, long legs in tiny shorts finished off with high heels that looked impossible to walk on. But yet she managed it every time he saw her.

She heard him approach and turned around, her face breaking into a massive smile when she saw him. "George!" She walked over to him and embraced him in warm hug, which he happily returned.

When she pulled back she looked at him gleefully and said. "If I would have known I was your wife now, I would have made sure I'd got to see you more often."

"You are my New York wife, besides you actually see more of me than my fiancé does." He told her chuckling at the ridiculous thought of her ever being his wife.

"About that, when is she actually moving to New York?" Zoe could not understand how Lemon and George managed to maintain a healthy relationship being apart for nearly a year now. With only having seen each other 3 times in the last year.

She couldn't even have a normal relationship. Not even if the guy would move in next door. Her life was just way too busy for a normal relationship. Her friendship with George was the healthiest relationship she ever had in her life.

"I wouldn't know Zoe, she keeps putting it off. Sometimes I feel like we're going to be stuck in this weird limbo forever." George replied with a sad look on his face.

"But she does seem to want to move to New York when she visits here." Zoe said as they made their way towards the elevator. She remembered the many talks with Lemon over glasses of wine at the penthouse whenever George was working late. Keeping Lemon company, trying to convince her, for George's sake, to move to New York. Even if it was only temporarily. Often she believed she really convinced Lemon to move to New York, but it never happened.

Lemon had however renamed Zoe as her placeholder, until she was reunited with George forever. Obviously there were places Zoe wasn't allowed to go, but Lemon figured, having Zoe as George's friend as much as hers, would only be an advantage. At least it kept any women at bay from George.

As George and Zoe walked into Per se for dinner, they were still on the subject of bringing Lemon to New York and talked about a few schemes to get her to move to New York.

 **XxxxxxxX**

George walked into the apartment, threw his keys on the little table in the hallway and walked straight to the kitchen. It was nearing midnight, yet he was hungry as a horse. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Zoe sitting there, eating marshmallows from a bag.

He let out a soft laugh. "So we won't be seeing more of Hank are we?"

"Nope." Zoe said in a manner than only meant "And I don't want to talk about it," whilst stuffing more marshmallows into her mouth. "We went to splitsville. Maybe I should just move there, I heard it's a great place for people like me."

He laughed at her comment and ruffled her hair. "It will happen Zoe, i know it will. Whenever you take the time off work and make some more time for yourself."

"So you mean never? You know I love my job." She said indignantly.

"Does it love you back the way you love it?' He asked her.

She didn't answer him back but scowled at him instead.

"Oke then." He said. Relationships were never her favorite subject, he decided to change the subject before she drove herself crazy by overanalyzing.

"You're still okay with Lemon coming over in 6 weeks?"

"Of course George, don't be weird. You do live here. No need to ask me for permission, I'm only your placeholder wife. Besides, the house is big enough for 6 people to comfortably live in." She said as she moved her arm around as if she was showing him the house for the first time. "As long as you guys don't do it in the kitchen or my new couch I'm fine with it."

He scrunched up his face but chuckled at her words. "I still can't believe your parents bought you this penthouse Zoe."

"It was a buyout." Penthouse instead of love. I now have a penthouse and parents who don't care or even call..."

"Im sure they care Zoe, they just have a different way of showing it."

"Don't be sentimental George. Since I've known you, have you ever seen my parents? Have you ever spoken to them? Have they ever called me that you know of? Because they sure as hell never contacted me. They don't even know you live here." She snorted a mirthless laugh and stuffed another marshmallow in her mouth.

George looked at his friend getting worked up over her parents. For the life of him he couldn't understand why her parents ignored their daughter. Besides her being a bit neurotic and snobbish at times, she really was one of the best friends he ever had. The only female friend he ever had besides Lemon, but that was different. He knew he wanted to marry Lemon the moment he met her.

He was very glad Lemon and Zoe got along however, Lemon not being the most trusting person he knew. But when she met Zoe that first time when he finally convinced her to come over and visit New York, they got on like a house on fire. He had been very worried Lemon would have problems with George sharing with Zoe, but funnily enough she had been nothing but impressed with Zoe and the apartment. It did help of course that his bed and bathroom were on the opposite end of the apartment, so it wasn't too awkward for Lemon having George live with Zoe.

"So what is the plan for your birthday this weekend?" She asked him, walking into the livingroom sitting down next to him on the sofa and turning on the tv.

"I don't really know. I don't have any plans, Lemon said she couldn't make it till the weekend after my birthday, so I might just celebrate it a week later." He signed as he leaned back into the couch and took a sip from the wine Zoe handed him.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"Zoe are you sure he doesn't expect a thing?" Lemon asked her over the phone.

"Nothing at all Lemon, it's going to be great." Zoe said happily.

"And are you sure we can all stay at yours?"

"Yes Lemon, stop freaking out. It's all fine. So it's you, Lavon, Annabeth and Wade that are coming over?"

"Indeed."

"Just making sure again that Lavon Hayes, linebacker of the Crimson tide is going to stay at my house?!"

"Ugh yes Zoe. How many times do I have to confirm?"

"I'm just so excited." Zoe squealed happily.

"So are Lavon and Annabeth a couple?"

"Why do you ask?" Lemon asked suspiciously.

"I have only two spare bedrooms, so either Lavon and Wade have to bunk up or Lavon and Annabeth."

"They're not a couple and Lavon and Wade will be fine bunking up I'm sure."

"Good, because the person sleeping next to my bedroom is sharing my bathroom, so I'll have Annabeth stay in the small guest room. I won't mind having her coming into my bedroom."

"So the evening is all planned out Zoe? Are you sure you have it all?"

"Yes mom." She mocked, stop worrying." I'll have you all picked up from the airport, I have already booked the cars, you can get the key from the doorman like you usually do and then you guys can go up to the apartment first to freshen up and have a rest and I'll take him to the Capital Grille on the Friday for dinner and you guys just walk in as a surprise, it's not that difficult."

"I just want everything to be perfect for my Georgie." Lemon gushed.

"Please don't call him Georgie." Zoe begged.

"Gosh you sound like Wade..."

"Who?"

"Wade, he's Georgies friend, he's coming Friday. I just told you about him Zoe."

"Ah yeah, I know. Well can't wait to finally meeting his friends. Especially Lavon, Zoe said excitedly, and you of course..." She finished jokingly.

"Yeah yeah, sure. Lemon said. See you soon Zoe!"

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **Friday**

Friday arrived quicker than expected. Zoe and Lemon had spoken on the phone several times to perfect George's birthday. Lemon made an entire itinerary for the week they were going to stay, making sure everyone was taken care of and had loads of activities to do during the day.

She even made Zoe take some time off from work to give them a tour around New York.

George was still none the wiser and still believed Lemon to arrive the very next weekend to come over to celebrate his birthday.

Zoe made sure Susan, George's secretary, had kept the upcoming week for George free, which actually deemed quite a challenge as George preferred booking his own appointments, as he felt Susan had enough work to do to begin with.

George was finishing up at work, awaiting the arrival of his New York wife to go out for dinner. He appreciated her taking the day off work to spend it with him to go out for dinner as she had been very busy at work lately. He actually hadn't seen her for a week now. A soft knock on his door brought him out of his reverie.

A bunch of colorful balloons swooped into his office, followed by a head full of brown hair. She smiled at him when she entered the office. "Happy birthday!" She sang loudly.

"Hey Zoe, thank you, he said as he accepted the ridiculous balloons from her hand and a birthday hug. "Tell me I'm not taking these out onto the streets Zoe."

"If you don't, you'll be eating by yourself." Zoe threatened. Zoe and Lemon came up with the idea of the balloons, so when Lemon arrived with Annabeth, Lavon and Wade they could sneak up on George whilst they were in the restaurant.

"Ugh... I look like a complete fool Zoe." He said, as they walked down the street.

Zoe chuckled, he looked like a fool alright. Zoe guided him down the street and around a corner.

"Hey, where are you going? George asked, stopping dead in the street. He turned around and pointed towards the opposite direction. "Per se is that way."

"I'm not taking you to Per se."

"Where are we going?"

"It's called a surprise George, just trust me on this."

They walked for a while, before they turned a corner and he saw the Capital Grille, he had heard great stories about it but had never been there before. They walked towards the door which sche opened for him and gave him a slight bow as she said, "After you birthday boy."

They were met by the hostess who asked for their name, before George could speak, Zoe moved forward and said. "I have reservations, the name is Zoe Hart." Giving the hostess a knowing look. She didn't want George to catch onto the surprise.

"Yes ma'm, I'm sorry to inform you that we only have a larger table available, I really hope you don't mind. I can clean the rest of the table if you would like?"

"No it's fine, you don't have to do that. You can leave it all, it won't bother us." She said smiling to the hostess, mouthing a "thank you" to her when she was sure George wasn't looking.

He went to sit down, facing the door but Zoe quickly moved towards that seat.

"Zoe, what are you doing?"

"You know how I prefer to sit facing the door George, keeps me sane."

He signed and took the other chair, "Well whatever keeps you sane, don't want you any crazier than you already are."

She playfully hit him on his arm as they sat down, sipping the water that was placed on the table as George looked around the restaurant.

"Why have we never been here? It looks great."

"The food is great too." Zoe had been before and it was indeed great. But the real reason they were here was because Lemon had told her that both Lavond and Wade, not very much unlike herself enjoyed a good steak. She had asked Zoe to find a steak restaurant that would live up to her high standard. Zoe asked around at work for some references and the Capital had come up several times.

Lemon had looked at their website, called the restaurant and finally deemed it good enough for her Georgie.

Zoe glanced at her phone that started vibrating.

" _On our way now, are you at the table?"_

" _Yes we are, balloons are in place as well. Just ask the hostess for the table for Zoe Hart."_

" _Thank you, see you soon, excited!"_

"Zoe? Are you okay?" George asked her.

"Yes why?"

"Is it Hank again?"

"No, she laughed, why do you ask?"

"You were smiling at your phone, seemed like you were texting someone you really like."

"Nah, it was just something funny but not important, she said as she put her phone down again. Sorry about that, my eyes are back on the birthday boy now. So how does it feel to be 30?"

"Wouldn't know, I was born 11 pm." He joked.

She laughed as she saw a familiar blonde enter the restaurant, followed close by a very tall black man, and a man and woman she didn't recognize. She realised the surprise had finally arrived, she tried to keep her smile on her face and looked back at George, not willing to give anything away.

"Wow, you are so funny George, she said sarcastically as she saw the group approaching. Having spotted the balloons near George's chair.

"But you can't evade being 30 any longer…." She finished as Lemon flung her arms around George's neck with a very loud squeal that had several people turning their heads to look at their table.

"Georgie! She exclaimed loudly.

"Lemon?!" He said in surprise.

"Surprise! They all yelled, as Lavon, who was hard to miss, came into George's view. George also heard two other familiar voices yelling surprise, although he could not see them as Lemon had him in a tight bone crushing hug.

Lemon finally let go of him and he looked for the other people, as he spotted Lavon, who gave him a firm hand a friendly slap on his shoulder. Followed by Annabeth who kissed him and gave him a hug. Behind Annabeth Wade appeared, all smiles as he spotted his best friend. They hugged, it had been a year since he'd seen his lifelong friend. Only now as his friend was in front of him again, did he realise how much he had missed his friends.

Lemon moved over to Zoe and hugged her tight, as she released her, she introduced Zoe to her friends. Zoe nearly died as she was introduced to Lavon, in her excitement she never heard what he said to her, she could only smile broadly coming close to being starstruck. Lemon pulled Lavon away from Zoe and introduced her to Annabeth who excitedly hugged her and told her she was very happy to finally meet her. The guy who was leaning back a bit, who had been looking at her since he came in was introduced to her.

She finally took the time to really looked at him and was met with a piercing green eyed gaze and a cheeky smile that made blush profusely.

She didn't really understand how that stupid smirking small town hick had her blushing and all nervous, but he did. He looked at her intently, their eyes locking. Zoe felt her brain go fuzzy as he spoke in a deep southern drawl introducing himself as Wade.

It made her stomach do flips and she felt lost for words. She stumbled on her words as she said "Nice uh…. Nice to meet you Zoe...I mean, I am Zoe, eh my name is Zoe, nice to meet you...Wade"

She finished it off with an uncharacteristic giggle that made George frown at her.

She sat down quickly ignoring George's questioning look and buried her face in the menu until she could regain her composure. They all sat down and Zoe made sure she sat down next to Lavon.

To her dismay Wade sat down opposite her, his intense gaze upon her again.

She felt nervous with his eyes on her and she couldn't shake it off as much as she tried. She tried to concentrate on Lemon instead, who was speaking excitedly about their trip, how excited they were to surprise George and the penthouse. She thanked Zoe again for letting them all stay at her penthouse and how much she liked being there together to celebrate Georgie's 30th birthday.

Lavon cleared his throat when Lemon took a moment to breathe after rambling in, giving her a knowing look and she fell silent as all eyes moved to Lavon. Zoe noticed that the bubbly Annabeth now looked a bit shy when Lavon cleared his throat.

"Ahem...I uh, I just wanted to tell you all, officially, that me and Annabeth are an item."

Zoe was shocked at the general reaction of the people around her. Lemon whooped and shouted "I knew it, I knew it!" as Wade punched the air and then slapped his hand hard on the table and then high fived Lavon. All whilst Annabeth looked on with a wide smile on her face.

The biggest surprise for Zoe came, when Wade placed his hand in front of George and made a beckoning motion to him, as George tried to secretly slip him a $20 note in his hand. "Did they make a bet?" She thought to herself but decided to ask George about that later.

Wade smirked as he closed his hand around the $20,- note and said. "Told ya Tucker."

Zoe couldn't believe what was happening around her. George's friends were treating this news as if it was the king and queen of England presenting their first child to the world. This is not how things normally went down in New York.

When the initial shock wore off she asked the table. "What just happened?! They only announced that they are a couple. What is with all the excitement?"

"Zoe, George started. I told you, Bluebell is a very small town, any news is like world news to us. Which we always love to celebrate. Have you not been keeping up with the Bluebell blawker? Annabeth and Lavon been the talk of the town for 3 months now!"

She sighed as she sat back into her chair as Wade started to speak. "So that means I'm sleepin' by myself this entire week?"

Annabeth's face turned crimson but Lavon spoke confidently.

"Yes Wade, you'll be sleeping by yourself tonight. Surely you don't mind."

He lifted up his glass as in a celebration and winked at Lavon. "For you Lavon, anythin'."

Zoe then realised the room she had reserved for Annabeth, would become Wade's room. That room next to bedroom, the one that would be sharing her bathroom as she had anticipated Annabeth sharing her bathroom.

She cursed herself now as she glanced at Wade. She caught Wade's eye for a second who gave her a seductive look and bit his bottom lip, a warm glow creeping up her cheeks once again. She quickly turned her attention to Lavon instead, hammering him on questions about football.

 **XxxxxxxX**

They had been one of the few last groups in the restaurant. The evening had been filled with laughs, lots of alcohol and great food. George couldn't be happier with his friends and fiancé around him again.

The new lovers had been stealing glances and a few kisses whenever they could as much as Lemon and George had.

Zoe had tried all evening to ignore Wade's piercing glances and broad smile as much as possible. They made her all hot and bothered. Why was she even feeling like this. It was not like her, having some hick from a small town leaving her all weak and stuttering.

As they were all in need for some fresh air, Zoe suggested they walk back to the house instead of taking cabs home. She had not however anticipated George and Lemon walking hand in hand, and Annabeth and Lavon doing exactly the same thing. Wade was quick to notice this and offered Zoe his arm, hesitantly she pulled her hand through his arm. The sensation of their skin touching electrified her skin and warmed her on the inside. She gasped slightly at the sensation but was fast to blame in on the chilly air.

"So doc, George tells me you're a surgeon?" Wade said casually.

"I am, a cardiothoracic surgeon like my dad."

"So ya from a family full of brainiacs? He jokingly said as he nudged her slightly.

"I guess you could say that."

"What is it that you do Wade?" She asked him. She felt more at ease now they were talking about casual subjects.

"I'm in the process of buyin' a bar. I've worked there for a long time and the owner is sellin' it to me. These are very busy times for me but I could never miss George's 30th birthday. That and he kept talkin' about his new best female friend, Zoe Hart. Can't deny I was a bit curious."

"You sure you didn't want to make sure we were only just friends?"

He chuckled at her comment. "Maybe a lil' bit, George is a Southern gentleman of the old. He doesn't always notice when someone is crushin' on him. He still puts his complete trust in people, believin' people around him always have the best intentions like he does."

"Well, I am not crushing on him, she said chuckling at the thought, but you are right about George, I remember that George when he just arrived in York. It has been a difficult, but eye opening ride for him."

"How do you actually know him? He never said."

"He handled my prenuptials."

"Prenuptials?"

She sighed deeply. She never enjoyed having this conversation, but they were already talking about it, so she decided to tell him anyway.

"I was engaged before, she said slowly as she glanced towards Wade. He didn't seem to react weirdly to this news. And because of my mother's business, it's normal to have prenuptials. You know, to protect your financial assets."

"Financial assets? Doc aren't you only like 30?"

"29" She cut him off.

He laughed, "sorry 29. An' already thinkin' of your assets?" He looked at her and flashed her his cheeky smile. As far as I can see you have some great assets."

She hit him playfully on the arm. "Financial assets I said!"

"Ah yeah." So like the penthouse?

"More like being an only child and heir to my parents eh, successes." She felt like such a spoilt snob saying those words, it was like she was becoming her own mother.

"Where is he tonight? Your fiancé? "

"Ex-fiancé," she interjected.

"He didn't like the prenup?"

"He preferred my cleaning lady."

Wade stopped walking for a moment, making the hurried man behind him walk right into his muscular back.

"Hey watch it!" The man shouted as he shook his head and muttered something about "damn tourists."

"He preferred your cleaning lady? Oh that's harsh Zoe."

"And cliché."

"You don't seem to broken up about it, Wade said. He noticed she talked about her ex-fiancé in a very matter of fact way.

"I'm not, my mother was a bigger fan of him than I was actually, there's not really a lot to say." She said with a friendly finality in which she made it clear she was done with the subject.

"But back to your first question, that's how I met George as he handled the prenuptials. When we broke up, I went to see him again, I had to get some paperwork done. We got talking, eventually went for lunch together and he asked me if I knew some places he could move into, as his first apartment was only temporarily and the lease got terminated. I told him he could stay at mine for the time being, until he found his own place, but he's been such a great roommate and friend that I asked him to stay. Were both very busy at work anyway, so sometimes I don't get see him for like a week."

"Are you sure that's not just because of the size of your apartment?" Wade joked.

"It's a bit on the large side, she agreed, another reason why I like having George around." Zoe really couldn't care less about the apartment. She was actually quite jealous of George sometimes, with his parents and brother in his life and now these life long friends coming all the way up to New York to celebrate his birthday with him.

 **XxxxxxxX**

When they arrived back at the house, George made all of them a coffee from Zoe's elaborate coffee machine. She noticed Wade just wanted a black coffee, no flavours.

They all sat down in the comfortable sitting room, talked and relaxed together as Annabeth sat next to Zoe to ask her all about New York and her life.

When Lemon finished her coffee she was quick to announce she was very tired from her trip and was ready to call it a night, bidding them all a goodnight, George following her to his bedroom.

Lavon Annabeth and Wade left to move Annabeth's suitcase to Wade's new bedroom.

Zoe went to get ready for the night as well and closed the bedroom door behind her. It was already late and debated with herself if she should take a shower now or in the morning. She glanced at the fresh sheets on her bed and thought it be better to take a shower now, as the feeling of fresh sheets was always much better after a shower.

When she immersed from her bathroom wrapped in a towel, she collided with something hard.

"Oommmppfff" she heard when she looked up, her face very close to Wade's bare chest.

Realisation hit her fast when she realised she had walked into him, both of them only wearing a towel. She could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks again.

"Doc?" Are you okay? Wade asked as he stepped back a bit, which only gave Zoe a better view of his body which wasn't helping with the situation. He had a fluffy pink towel wrapped around his hips, leaving the rest of his very well toned body exposed. She couldn't help but stare as she stuttered.

"Yes…...good, you uhh….the bathroom..." She pointed at the bathroom she just left, clutching the towel closer to herself, suddenly very aware of her own exposure.

"I knocked on your bedroom door before I came in, the other shower is taken…" He started.

"It's fine, she said as she grabbed her bathrobe from the hook on the open bathroom door and wrapped it around herself. She looked up at him. She could tell he had been looking at her in only her towel, a remainder of a smirk left on his face before he could straighten his face again when she looked at him.

"I had a really great time tonight Zoe. Thank you again for letting us all stay here." He said, his voice much softer now. Zoe realised he was standing very close to her, yet she hadn't seen him move towards her. She wanted to move back from him, but something was keeping her there, rooted to the spot as he moved even closer.

She didn't know who started it, but suddenly her lips were on his, his surprisingly soft lips pressing onto hers, the kiss was urgent yet sweet. She parted her mouth slightly when she felt his tongue against her lips, giving him access. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He pulled apart the sash that kept her robe together, pulling it off her shoulders, leaving them in nothing but towels. He moved a hand to the hem of her towel, stroking the back of her upper leg and slowly moved his hand up higher, moving his mouth to her neck, leaving a wet trail of kisses. She moaned loudly at the sensation and moved her hands to his chest, stroking his abs, moving her hands slowly down to the top of his towel.

A loud knock on the door forced them apart as they heard Annabeth's voice outside the door.

"Zoe?"

Zoe pushed Wade off her and into the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door shut behind him and pulled the bathrobe around her as Annabeth walked into her bedroom. Zoe quickly tried to regain her breathing and looked at Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth." She said, trying to sound innocent yet reeling from the encounter with Wade just seconds before. What can I help you with?"

"I uh, I was looking for Wade, I think I left my charger in his room. I knocked on his door, when I thought I heard his voice coming from your room."

"Yes he's using this shower, she said, pointing behind her where she had pushed Wade into the bathroom. She heard him turn on the shower. Annabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You and me were supposed to share this bathroom, she said as she tried to explain the situation to Annabeth, but since you and Wade switched bedrooms, you know."

"Oh Zoe, I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to be uncomfortable."

Zoe placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, it's fine. He can use the main one tomorrow. They were just all taken tonight so I let him use this one instead."

"Ok, thank you again Zoe, for everything and for letting us stay. I'll just go into his room and grab my charger. Goodnight Zoe." She said as she left the room.

"Night."

Zoe sat on her bed for a moment, she couldn't help the smile that crept on her lips as she remembered the encounter she just had with Wade, but it soon disappeared when she started analyzing.

What was she thinking?! She couldn't hook up with Wade! She wasn't that kind of person! He was hot, yes. Very hot actually. But she had to nip it in the bud before things got out of hand. It was not like things could go anywhere anyway, he was only here for a week. She would not become his plaything for a week.

She quickly changed into her pajamas, and left the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a small glass of wine and waited until she heard the sound of her bedroom door opening and Wade's room closing.

"Crisis averted." She thought to herself.

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **Thank you so much for reading. I love how there are still dedicated HOD fans out there.**

 **Reviews and or PM's are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Saturday

**Chapter 2.**

 **Saturday**

 **XxxxxxxX**

The strong smell of food wafted through the apartment early in the morning. Zoe who was not used to anyone actually cooking in her house, was woken up by the amazing smell. She opened her eyes and wiped them followed by a low groan. Her head was throbbing a bit. She rubbed her temples as she tried to sit up a bit. Maybe hiding out in the kitchen from Wade by drinking wine last night wasn't such a great idea. She planned to only have the one wine, but as the events of the night kept playing in her head, confusing her even more, she had opted for more wine.

She let out a breath and contemplated hiding in the bedroom for the rest of the week in order to evade Wade even more. But she realised Lemon would never let that happen. Reluctantly she got up from the bed and took a long shower before she finally braved the kitchen where she knew she had to face Wade again.

As she walked in the kitchen, all heads turned towards her, but she only noticed one in particular, his face breaking into the widest grin when he saw her, making her face blush and a small smile crept on her face. She quickly averted her eyes and looked at George who had greeted her with a loud "Welcome sleepy head."

"Nice of you to finally join us." Lemon said.

"What's all this? She said as she walked up to the table that nearly collapsed under the amount of food, ignoring Lemons last comment in the process.

"Just trying to bring the South to your kitchen Zoe, as a thank you for having us" Annabeth said sweetly.

"You made all this by yourself? Zoe asked in awe as she noticed sausages, hash browns, eggs, bacon, pancakes, french toast, english muffins and a lot of other things that she didn't recognise.

"What is this?" She said, pointing to a few dishes she had never seen before and she couldn't identify.

"That is bisquits and gravy and that there is grits." Annabeth said while she pointed at the dishes.

"Do ya wanna try some?" Wade asked her, pointing to the grits on his plate.

Zoe looked from him to his plate and thanked him for the offer.

"Can't hurt to try, ya might find out that you have a thing for Southern deliciousness." Wade said whilst subtlety wagging his eyebrows at her and finished it off with a wink.

"I'll pass, thanks" She said through tight lips, trying her best to ignore the whoop in the pit of her stomach every time Wade spoke, smiled or even looked at her. She decided to bury the strange feelings with some of the more familiar breakfast foods that were on offer.

When they all sat down for breakfast Lemon came straight to the point and looked at some papers.

"According to the itinerary for today, we need to leave the apartment at 9.30 in order to visit Ellis island and…"

"Oh my Lemon, I thought you were kidding about that itinerary!" Zoe said with a chuckle.

Lemon looked at her in surprise, "why would I be kidding about that Zoe?" Lemon asked her, genuinely surprised.

"I just never thought you were serious about that, you can't plan a day like that, with an itinerary."

"I think you underestimate what Lemon can plan." George said in all seriousness whilst Lavon and Annabeth nodded.

"I'm not showing you guys around New York with an itinerary." Zoe said defensively, knowing Lemon would drive her up the wall to keep them all within the time schedule.

"But I want to make sure we all have a good time and show them, the sights."

"Have you written that in the itinerary as well? Having a good time, otherwise there won't be any time for that either." Zoe smarted off.

Lavon and Annabeth's eyebrows nearly raised into their hairline as they quietly watched the interaction between the two women whilst Wade let out a wolf whistle.

"Wow Lemon, I think you have found your match, I've never seen anyone say no to you and live to tell the tale." Wade laughed.

"Fine, you show us around Zoe, without itinerary, but however with a little guidance from me." She said in a sweet but dangerous voice, pointing at herself.

"I think I can live with that. Zoe said." Knowing she had to give in to Lemon a little bit in order to keep the peace.

Zoe however was not looking forward to spending the time going around the city and showing them the sights now Wade would not stop looking at her and even take any opportunity to be next to her and brush an arm against her. His closeness flustered Zoe and her head felt like it was full of cotton balls every time their eyes locked. She even found herself thinking about Wade whenever she was not trying to distract herself.

Maybe she should just tell them all she had an emergency call at the hospital and skip on the entire day? No, Lemon would know. Lemon already knew something was up, she was sure of it.

Lemon kept looking between her and Wade whenever he stared at her too long and Zoe either giggled, smiled or even worse, blushed.

Maybe a distraction would be better? Yes! A distraction was just what she needed.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"George?" She called as she knocked on George's bedroom door, phone in her hand. "I just had a call from Karen, you know my coworker?" She said, walking into his bedroom.

"You're not needed at the hospital are you?" George asked slightly panicked.

"No, it's just, she is going through a lot since the divorce was finalized you know, and I was supposed to have lunch with her today. But I thought maybe she could join us for, you know as my plus one?"

George looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Your plus one? That would kind of make Wade the 5th wheel of the group don't you think?"

"You mean with Lavon and Annabeth being a couple now?"

"Well no, but now that they are, I don't want him to feel completely left out."

"So? Did you count on me to entertain him?" Zoe was shocked at the way the words came out of her mouth, it sounded a bit more severe than she had meant.

"No of course I didn't, but I had the impression that you two hit it off?"

"What gave you that idea?" Zoe said, trying to sound innocent, but felt another flutter in the pit of her stomach as George spoke those words.

"Well, first of all, he had you giggling and stuttering in the restaurant the other day, I don't think I have ever seen giggle," he said while giving Zoe a weird look.

"I didn't giggle," Zoe said defensively.

George shot her another look, it took a few moments before the look was replaced by a look of complete glee.

"What?" Zoe said as she crossed her arms, she felt as if George was making fun of her which he had never done before.

"You like him!"He said loudly as he pointed at her.

"Sush, and could you not shout it please?! She said panicked, looking behind her to see if anyone heard, she quickly moved over to the door to close it. And no, I don't like him, he's not even my type."

"You are lying, your voice went all high when you said it." He said with a smirk that was very unlike George, or at least as far as Zoe ever had seen from him, he was usually very professional and correct. This was the first time he had ever made fun of Zoe and she was not enjoying it.

"You know, Lemon and Annabeth were talking about this, they said there was something going on between you two."

"What?!"

"Yeah, Lemon told me after dinner yesterday that there was definitely a spark between you two, he said, pointing his finger towards her and smiling knowingly. And this morning Annabeth told us that she went into your bedroom yesterday where Wade was taking a shower and you were all flustered when she came in. Did something happen?"

Zoe could feel her face heating up, but she was not going to give into George's lawyer speech. She tried to look innocent although her head was spinning at his words.

"What do you mean this morning? You were all talking about me?" She asked him, angry now she had been the object of their morning entertainment, carefully evading his question about what happened the night before.

"Bluebellians like to gossip Zoe."

"Well you better find something else to gossip about, because nothing is going on and nothing will, she wanted to cross her arms again, but thought better of it, she knew George would read it as a sign she was protecting herself from the conversation, besides, I'm still getting over Hank," she lied.

"Right, the one you went to "splitsville" with, he quoted the word with his fingers which annoyed Zoe.

"Yes well, I use humour to cloud my disappointment" she said.

"You know Zoe, he started, now in softer and genuine voice. There nothing wrong with liking someone, if you like him it's fine. He's a great guy, if you give it time to really get to know him, you'll find out he's truly great. And you know as well as I do, I would never be friends with someone who doesn't have his heart in the right place. Well, Lemon would not let me." He finished with a smile.

Wow, he's good, Zoe thought, he was lawyering her and it worked. She believed his words and nearly opened up to George, but she stopped herself in time. Thankfully he shared one too many of his tactics with her whenever he was preparing for a case to fall for this trap, even if he was being genuine.

"Thank you for that speech George, Zoe said unabashed, but like I said, there is nothing going on."

 **XxxxxxxX**

They had seen many of the sights that Lemon had in her itinerary for today, she had opted for Ellis island and the statue of liberty for today. It had been a very long time ago Zoe had actually been there. She remembered she wanted to go and see the statue of liberty for her 8th birthday and her parents had taken her there. It was one of the few things they had done as a family on her actual birthday, her parents commonly rescheduled any plans for her birthday due to their busy schedules. It was one of the fondest memories of her childhood.

Although Zoe had not been looking forward to spend the day in close quarters with Wade, especially now she could feel George's eyes on her with every move she made, it had been more fun than she could have imagined. She was even surprised that Wade knew so much about Ellis island and the history of the place. She realised quickly she had underestimated Wade as a person and he was way more than the small town hick she imagined him to be.

She tried to stay clear from the constant charm offense he kept aiming at her with no inkling of backing down.

There was no need to complicate her life even further and she would never give George the satisfaction that he had been right about her and Wade.

His words kept circling in her head and she realised he had indeed been right. Today was the first time Zoe admitted to herself that yes, she felt something for Wade, whatever that something was, but she didn't plan on delving into it too much, he would be gone in a week.

The sway of the Ferry boat they were on, snapped her from her thoughts.

He was sitting right next to her on the boat back towards the shore, their bodies pressed tightly together because of the great amount of people on the boat from Ellis island. She could feel the heat from his body, his Wade like smell of musk and wood chips making her brain go fuzzy and the hard muscles of his arm making her thoughts wander to places she tried to steer away from, it made her remember the last time her hands ran over those muscles. She cursed herself now that she didn't make more effort to sit next to anyone but Wade.

"You're pretty quiet doc, everythin' okay?" He asked her.

"I'm good, I'm just not enjoying the swaying of the boat," she said as she could feel a nauseous feeling hit her. She had completely forgotten about that, the first and only time she had visited the statue of Liberty she had been seasick. But it wasn't like she had ever been on a boat again anyway.

On the way to Ellis island she had been on the deck, so she had been fine. But now she was below deck in the crowded space, she wasn't feeling so good.

"Doc, are ya goin' to be sick?" He asked her, looking at her concerned.

"I'll be fine, I just need to look out of a window for a bit." She said looking around her for one.

Wade looked around them, they were sitting in the middle of one of the long benches that were placed around the boat. He extended his hand towards her, motioning her to take it.

She looked at him in surprise, not moving.

"Zoe are you okay? Lavon said with a concerned look on his face, you look like you are going to be sick."

"I'm takin' Zoe upstairs to the deck, get her sum fresh air." Wade said as he he stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. In her nauseous state she could feel everyone's eyes on her and Wade whilst he steered her to the back of the boat and upstairs. As soon as the fresh and cold air hit her face, she instantly felt much better. The deck was much less crowded compared to below, due to the greying sky and the sudden plummeting heat.

He guided her to the front of the boat where they found an entire empty bench to sit on, giving them great views of the city coming closer to them. She wrapped her arms around herself as goose bumps formed on her arms, she had forgotten her coat downstairs.

"Here ya go Zoe." Wade said, noticing her goosebumps, handing her his plaid shirt, leaving him a grey t shirt that didn't look too warm.

"No Wade, she said, pushing the plaid shirt back to him although it looked very comfortable, you'll be too cold, I don't want you getting sick."

"I'll be fine doc, jus' take it." He said.

He grabbed the shirt again and wrapped the shirt around her, leaving his arm on her shoulder as he did so and pulled her close to him, rubbing her arm softly.

"Better?" He asked her, still softly stroking her arm to keep her warm.

His smell surrounded her now she had his shirt around her, her face was pressed against his chest, the steady beating of his heart comforting her. The nauseous feeling from before evaporated rapidly as she wrapped her arm around his waist and relaxed in his warm embrace.

"Much better."

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **Hi guys, thank you so much for the wait and the amazing reviews I have received. The hard drive of the computer broke so there was no way I could write. I tried writing on my phone but that just doesn't work for me.**

 **Thank you again for reading. I enjoy your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Sunday

**Hey! The 3rd chapter is finally here. I know it has taken me longer than usual to update this story. I just wanted to make sure it's good enough for you all which I hope it is.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Feels like home. Chapter 3**

"You better be kidding me right? George asked her incredulously. I should have known, you have managed two full days away from the hospital, that must be a record."

"Look George I'm sorry, it's just for today, the rest of the week, I promise I'll be here. They are just really swamped at the hospital and they wouldn't have asked me otherwise." She said apologetically, moving towards her bedroom to change.

He groaned, but knew there was no way of talking her out of it. He had believed her hanging out with Lemon and the rest of his friends, especially Wade, would make her see some sense and start to appreciate that work wasnt everything, but Zoe was a tough cookie to crack.

He taught for a moment it had something to do with Wade and the Ferry they had been on yesterday, because Zoe had been acting weird ever since they came back downstairs from the deck and there was a weird tension between his two friends. Zoe had been ignoring Wade as much as she could and she seemed awfully snappy towards Wade when they did speak. Annabeth and Lemon had ruled it to be a case of "kissed or dismissed." They had either kissed, or one of them dismissed of the kiss.

George wasn't so sure if Lemon and Annabeth had been right, he could tell Wade was getting under Zoe's skin, but he couldn't imagine them actually together, they were so different.

"See you tonight okay George?" She said as she walked into the kitchen to grab herself a cup of coffee and hurried out of the kitchen. She nearly walked into Wade who had chosen that moment to walk into the kitchen. George looked on as Wade greeted her with his usual "doc" and a short nod, but she hurried past him none the less.

Wade sat down onto one of the barstools looking where Zoe had just dissapearded from. "Where's the doc going?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"She was called into work, or so she says."

Or so she says?" Wade asked him. You think she's lyin'?

"I know she is, now I just need to find out why she's lying and fleeing from you."

"Wait what, what do I have to do with anythin', wade said sitting up.

"You tell me Wade, what happened yesterday?

Wade got himself of the barstool and poured himself a drink, George following his every move. He took a sip of his orange juice and leaned onto the kitchen island and said, "ya have to be a bit more specific George, lots of things happened yesterday."

"You know what I mean Wade, what happened up on that deck because I know something did."

"If ya know, why are ya askin' me?"

"Wade! George said warningly. You came back down first with a stony expression on your face which I know means you were mad and when she came back downstairs wearing your shirt for some reason and she was doing everything in her power to ignore you, not to mention biting your head off whenever you did speak to her."

"She was cold so I gave her my shirt." he shrugged.

"Clearly I'm not just talking about the shirt Wade."

"What do you want me to say Tucker, your roommate is certifiable." Wade said grabbing his glass and walking out of the kitchen. He was fairly sure Zoe didn't want George to know anything about what happened on that boat yesterday and George would keep pressing him until he got an answer out of him.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Zoe, what are you doing here?" Joan asked her looking at her in surprise.

"I was paged." The lie rolled off her tongue easily.

Joan looked at her with raised eyebrows and a knowing look on her face. "You better start telling the truth now, I am very sure after everything you have done to get this week off, no one would dare to page you."

Zoe cursed herself, why did Joan need to know her so well, she hated that Joan could read people like a book.

"Let's go get some coffee." Joan said, coaxing her back outside and across the street to a tiny coffee place. Zoe just scowled but followed her outside.

"So...it's a guy?" Joan said, it wasn't a question. Zoe looked up into those big blue eyes, which were twinkling with pride, knowing she was right.

Zoe signed, "Fine yes, there is a guy, how did you even know?"

"Besides that big dumb smile you can't seem to wipe off your face?" Joan laughed, handing Zoe her coffee, sitting down at the tiny table in the corner.

"How much time do you have?" Zoe laughed, thinking about the day before.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _He guided her to the front of the boat where they found an entire empty bench to sit on, giving them great views of the city coming closer to them. She wrapped her arms around herself as goose bumps formed on her arms, she had forgotten her coat downstairs._

 _"Here ya go Zoe." Wade said, noticing her goosebumps, handing her his plaid shirt, leaving him in a grey t shirt that didn't look too warm._

 _"No Wade, she said, pushing the plaid shirt back to him although it looked very comfortable, you'll be too cold, I don't want you getting sick."_

 _"I'll be fine doc, jus' take it." He said._

 _He grabbed the shirt again and wrapped the shirt around her, leaving his arm on her shoulder as he did so and pulled her close to him, rubbing her arm softly._

 _"Better?" He asked her, still softly stroking her arm to keep her warm._

 _His smell surrounded her now she had his shirt around her, her face was pressed against his chest, the steady beating of his heart comforting her. The nauseous feeling from before evaporated rapidly as she wrapped her arm around his waist and relaxed in his warm embrace._

 _"Much better."_

" _So how are you enjoying New York? She asked him, starting to feel uncomfortable due their close proximity, the feelings he could unleash in her were bubbling to the surface and it started to feel overwhelming. Zoe wasn't sure what to do with them. It was like something she never experienced before, not even with her fiance. She could feel his eyes on her._

" _Ya know doc, I'm startin' to enjoy New York even more by the day, she locked eyes with him, the gaze he had upon her would have buckled her knees had she been standing. His eyes looked down towards her lips momentarily and back upon her eyes , a small smile playing his lips as he leaned downs and captured her lips with his. She responded instantly her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her onto his lap, gently stroking her thigh as their tongues found each other. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her mouth when he moved his mouth to her neck, she tilted her head backwards to give him more space to work with. Her eyes fluttered open slightly and opened even wider with shock when she saw several pairs of eyes looking at them in shock._

" _Wade, she said softly placing a hand on his chest pushing him off her neck. He moved forward to kiss her mouth instead but she placed a hand over his mouth to stop him and moved off his lap, her face crimson._

 _Wade looked behind them to see where she had been looking. He had expected to see all of his friends standing there to explain her current embarrassment, but all he saw was people staring at them, most of them with angry looks on their faces, however a teenage boy in the back gave him a thumbs up._

" _Ya'll don't have to look in our direction, you can look at sumthin' else instead. He said in a loud voice. Zoe just groaned and buried her head in her hands._

" _I'm going back downstairs ." She said although she made no move to actually get up._

 _Wade snapped his head towards her. "What? Why?"_

" _We shouldn't have been doing that." She said determinedly._

" _Don' worry 'bout them doc, you'll never see them again anyway."_

" _I meant we shouldn't have kissed."_

" _Right, then why was your tongue in my mouth doc?"_

" _You started it! She said angrily standing up, he stood up as well, facing her, his face once again way too close to hers._

" _You're only angry because you enjoy it but you're just too damn stubborn to admit it." He yelled. Without warning he pressed a hard kiss on her lips and pulled back before she could respond and walked off with big strides without ever looking back at her. She stood there for a moment, her hands on her lips, tracing the place his lips just vacated. She tried to gather herself as best as she could before following Wade back downstairs._

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Zoe… you didn't." Joan finally said, speaking for the first time.

Zoe groaned and put her head down on the table, "Don't I know it."

"He's right though."

"What?"

First of all, you do like kissing him."

She rolled her eyes at Joan. "And what's the second thing?"

"You are way too stubborn for your own good." She chuckled.

They smiled at each other, Joan noticed Zoe still seemed occupied. "Spill it."

"I just don't want to end up like some stupid girl hooking up with him and end up looking foolish when he leaves." She signed into her coffee.

Joan laughed wholeheartedly now. "That's never going to happen anyway."

"Well why not?"

"You're too stubborn anyway, instead of just letting yourself go you will keep your guard up and push him away. There's nothing wrong with some horizontal refreshment."

Zoe's eyes grew big the moment she realised what Joan had said and they both burst out laughing. The laughter died down the moment Joan's beeper went off and Zoe craned her neck expectantly to see what it was.

"Emergencies on the SEH, you're in luck! Joan said excitedly, let's go."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

She walked into the apartment at 1.30 am, the emergencies had taken longer than she had anticipated. She had been happy for the Wade escape for the day, it had given her some time to think about everything. She had tried to act normal, but thoughts about them kissing on the boat kept whirling around in her head making it difficult to concentrate all day. Joan didn't help the situation either, who kept telling her to just let go and other suggestions she tried not to think about.

She walked all the way through the dark house into the sitting room, turning on a small light. She slumped onto the couch and groaned when she noticed the remote on the coffee table out of her reach, she felt too lazy to grab it, so she sat there for a while staring out of the window at the buildings outside contemplating ways she could magically move the remote from the table into her hands without moving a muscle. Maybe she had hidden superpowers like Harry Potter that could move the remote. She let out a small chuckle at her own thoughts, realising what a nerd she was sometimes.

"What's so funny, a voice said behind her that had her jumping a foot into the air.

"Wade!" She shouted, what are you doing here?!" She looked around at him angrily but her face fell when she saw him standing there in just his boxers revealing way too much skin. She felt the heat creeping up to her cheeks as she took in the hard muscles of his body illuminated by the soft light. She closed her mouth quickly when she realised it was hanging open.

"I'm stayin' here ya know." He teased pointing towards the bedroom that was his for the week. Surely ya didn't forget?"

"I didn't." She replied shortly.

She sighed and turned her back towards him and slumped back into the couch closing her eyes hoping he would just disappear. She didn't like the idea of them alone in the sitting room, especially with him looking the way he did. She kept her eyes closed, straining her ears to hear if he was moving back to his bedroom. He was indeed moving, but before she could process the sounds she heard she felt him fall back into the couch, very close to her.

"Wade! She tried to push him away from her and further down the couch, what do you think you are doing?!"

"Thought we could hang? He said capturing one of her hands that was still on his leg. Ya don' look tired, so I thought I could help ya with that?" He asked seductively the sexiest grin she had ever seen on his lips.

She yanked her hand from his grip, ignoring the way her body warmed up at this simple touch. "No wade, you can't help me and no, I don't want to hang with you. Everytime we hang you end up kissing me."

"I think we have already discussed the fact that it's not jus' me doing all the kissin' doc."

She let out an annoyed groan and hung her head back against the back of the couch.

"An' you better stop makin' noises like that doc if ya really don' want me to kiss you."

She looked at him incredulously, she couldn't believe his bluntness! How dare he say such things to her and actually smirk in the process. She got off the couch and made a big deal of yawning, hoping he's get the hint.

She turned on her heels and headed towards the kitchen. She heard Wade calling after her but decided it best to ignore him.

She took a long time to look at the contents in the fridge, she was feeling a bit peckish but it was already late at night so she dismissed the idea of food. She was in the mood for something sweet and cold. Definitely ice cold as long as Wade kept lurking around in his boxers.

Her eyes fell on the wine. No bad idea, can't get drunk with Wade in the vicinity. She thought to herself.

"Can I have a beer? I bought some today." Came his voice behind her.

She turned around and was faced with Wade standing way too close to her for her liking, he moved towards the fridge, trapping her between himself and the fridge and reached over her shoulder to grab a bottle. He pulled the cap off and handed her a bottle with a questioning look on his face as if to ask her if she even drank beer. She took it from him with a weak smile. He reached behind her again grabbing one for himself and clinking it against Zoe's bottle before moving back and sat on one of the kitchen islands.

Zoe stood there motionless, his sudden closeness had her mind going blank. She brought the bottle of beer to her lips absentmindedly and took a large gulp as she saw Wade doing the same. Trying hard not to look at him in only his boxers.

"What are you even doing up at this hour?"

"Could ask ya the same thing doc." He retorted.

"I just came from work."

"I couldn't sleep, too much noise in this city."

She laughed, "George used to say that."

"I'm sure golden boy is missin' Blubell more than he cares to admit". Wade said.

"You think so?"

"I know so, deep down George is still a small town boy who likes to know his neighbours and care's about the happiness of the people around him."

"I guess you are right." Zoe said smiling, George definitely had the annoying knack to make sure Zoe was alright all the time. It got on her nerve sometimes but she didn't dare complain about it and break his fragile heart.

"Ah ya have been on the end of that stick more than once huh?" Wade asked her seeing the look on her face, taking another large gulp of his beer.

"Have you?" She asked him in surprise.

"Sometime's I feel like George personal charity project." He joked and moved towards her again. She looked up at him in surprise with her big brown eyes wondering what he was doing. He pointed behind her and said.

"I could do with another one doc."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

An hour later Zoe found herself back in the sitting room drinking beers with Wade, she only had one beer but she already felt more relaxed. They were sitting closer to each other and Wade had his arm flung on the back of the couch behind her. He had finally put on a tshirt and some sweatpants due to persistent complaints from Zoe.

She tried to reach for the second beer on the coffee table but was unable to grab it. Wade easily leaned over and grabbed it for her, twisted off the cap and handed it her. They clinked the bottles together and both took a swig, their eyes on each other.

She swallowed the liquid down hard when she noticed the his gaze suddenly changing, it was more intense now which unnerved her. He slowly lowered his bottle back onto the table, eyes still locked with Zoe.

She knew what was going to happen mere seconds before it did. This time it was her who made the first move. She moved closer to him, her head reached up towards his face. She hesitated a fraction of a second before she closed the distance between them, their lips pressing together. She hooked one hand behind his neck to pull him closer. She signed into his mouth and Wade slid his tongue across hers lips, hungry, passionate, urgent.

Wade groaned when Zoe deepened the kiss. He suddenly broke the kiss breathing hard, he grabbed the bottle of beer from Zoe's hands and placed her bottle on the coffee table, facing her once again smiling when he saw her looking at him expectantly.

He moved a hand to her cheek and kissed her, their tongues finding each other once more in a furious battle. He gently pushed her back onto the couch and climbed on top of her without breaking the kiss. She moved her hands from his neck into his hair, pulling him even closer to her. She shivered when he moved his mouth from hers and started kissing her neck, he pressed a wet kiss behind her ear which caused her to moan, her hands moving underneath his shirt exploring the hard muscles of his chest. She felt his hands slowly moving from her hair down to her back and finally to her waist as he moved his mouth to her earlobe and sucked on it. She tugged at his shirt and he shifted so he could take it off, he was surprised to see Zoe taking off her shirt as well, revealing a black lacy bra. He moved back atop her a grin firmly in place, their upper bodies brushing together in anticipation, their mouths finding their way back to each other. He moved a hand behind her and swiftly unclasped her bra, roaming his hands over her chest now. She moaned into his mouth which caused him to groan and move his hips against her.

He suddenly broke the kiss and sat up onto his knees, pulling her with him. She looked at him with dark eyes, lust evident in her eyes. "What are you doing?" She whispered breathlessly, but before she could wait for an answer he pulled her up, holding her tight against him and got off the couch. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him close, her lips on his as he carried her towards his bedroom.

He laid her down on his bed and climbed on top of her leaning on his elbows he husked in her ear: "Where were we doc?" Before pressing his lips against hers once more. She smiled into the kiss and felt his tongue finding hers, his mouth moved down to her chest, leaving her shivering beneath him. Her hands travelled down to his sweatpants pulling them off him. His hands quickly mimicking hers, fumbling with the button of her jeans for a few seconds before yanking them off her. He nestled his hips between her thighs and pressed himself against her as he could feel the heat from her center. She let out a loud moan and arched her back against the mattress. He couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his lips. He kissed her to drown out the loud noises she was making, he knew they would not last much longer. He moved a hand to her hips and hooked a finger underneath the material, he hesitated, scared she would stop him, but instead she pressed her hips against him in consent. He pulled down the lacy fabric and removed his boxers as well. He lowered himself back onto her and pressed himself against her center. Her breath caught in her throat as he hitched her leg up and around his hips. "Zoe are you..?" He breathed in her ear, his breath hot against her skin. She gave him the tiniest nod and kissed him feverishly, her nails digging into his back pulling him closer to her. He reached down between them and groaned as her warmth engulfed him.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me hear your thoughts :)**

 **I'll be back soon with the morning after.**


	4. Chapter 4 Monday morning

**First of all I want to give out a huge thank you to KSD17 for your help on this chapter, I couldn't have done a better job myself. Thank you to Dixieflowers as well for offering your help.**

 **Now read and enjoy the morning after :)**

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Monday morning**

 **XxxxxxxX**

Last night had probably been one of the best sleeps Zoe had ever had. She woke up from a deep sleep and found herself wrapped in Wade's warm embrace. Her bare back pressed against his bare chest, their legs intertwined. She smiled to herself as she felt his chest rise and fall slowly, the occasional light snore coming from him. He moved slightly in his sleep, moving himself closer to her. She could feel all of him pressed against her.

Last night had been… well. It had been amazing, more than amazing even. It had been a moment of passion lust and pent up frustration. She no longer needed to tell herself Wade was just a blunt small town hick who needed to be avoided at any cost. She could finally admit to herself she liked him and last night was proof of that. Although she wasn't one to sleep around, she didn't regret last night one bit, if she could do it all over again she would. A small giggle escaped her lips as she remembered last night, her cheeks burning at the memory alone.

Her giggle seemed to have woken Wade up, she felt him stir behind her, snaking his arms around her tighter and pressed himself closer against her as his hands started roaming. Zoe realised she didn't mind his bold move one bit.

"What are you going there Wade?" she asked him playfully,

"Jus' wanted to give ya a proper wake up doc." Wade said softly, his accent thicker from sleep.

"Well in that case," Zoe said, turning around in his arms and moving her head towards his. She ran her tongue along his lips seeking access and he obliged. He flipped them over and moved his mouth to her neck and she slid down his naked back, moving so she could cup him. He let out a low growl and moved his mouth back to hers.

 **XxxxxxxX**

George and Lemon were up early that morning making breakfast and coffee for everyone, enjoying the quiet of the morning before the entire house woke up.

"Morning," AB sang as her and Lavon walked hand in hand from their room.

"Where's Zoe? And Wade?" Lavon asked looking around the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"You kidding? George snorted, It's 7:30 am. No way Wade is gonna be up by now, I don't think I have ever seen him this early in the morning."

"That's true, Lavon responded with a chuckle. I've only seen him this early in the morning when he was coming home from one of his "visits." Lavond joked. What about Zoe?"

"Still at the hospital probably. I bet she was dragged into working for the rest of the week. She is so addicted to her job," George said shaking his head.

"Well I think it's..." Lemon started but stopped when they heard a loud moan coming from Wade's room. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Nah, nah, nah," Lavon said with a disgusted look on his face. "When did Wade even go out and meet a girl?"

"I don't even want to know." George muttered.

The group tried to busy themselves as the moans got louder. "Maybe we should go get breakfast elsewhere?" AB suggested in a squeaky voice, clearly embarrassed.

They all nodded and were about to head to their respective rooms to get their things when a loud "Wade" came from the offending room. George's eyes widened when he realized he knew that voice.

"Wait, was that..." He started, only to be interrupted by Wade practically yelling Zoe's name as if to confirm his suspicions.

Lemon's eyes widened and yelled. "I knew it."

"What a man!" Lavon laughed loudly until he caught Annabeth glaring at him and he stopped laughing instantly.

"What do we do?" Annabeth asked.

George walked towards Wade's room, where the moans continued. He knocked on the door which caused the noise to stop abruptly.

"Hey you two, you might wanna keep it down. We can hear everything," He said through the door.

"Wade!" Zoe squealed angrily and George heard a thump. He flinched and walked back to the kitchen, hearing Wade say "Ow, why'd you push me off the bed?" as he walked away.

About 10 minutes later, Wade exited room with a massive smirk on his face. He was only wearing boxers and his hair was a mess.

"Mooooornin'." he said cheerily, clearly not embarrassed by them hearing him. It wasn't the first time George or Lavon had walked in on him in a compromising position.

"Where's Zoe?" Lemon asked, raising her eyebrow and giving him a knowing look. He just shrugged and ducked his head but was unable to hide his smirk, he walked over to grab himself a mug and placed it in fron of Lemon who poured him some coffee, still glaring at him. He heard the door of his bedroom opening, undoubtedly it was Zoe trying to sneak out and he didn't dare to look in the direction of his bedroom. Unfortunately the noise wasn't lost on Annabeth who looked around.

"Hey Zoe!" AB yelled and Zoe jumped, turning around slowly. She was wearing her jeans and one of Wade's shirts. "You have fun this morning?"

"I was just helping Wade move some furniture around the room," Zoe mumbled pathetically.

"The only thing moving was the bed." George said with a laugh. Zoe scowled at him before meeting Wade's gaze. He was watching her intently biting his bottom lip, causing her to blush profusely.

They were all facing Zoe now and Wade's eye fell on the couch where they had gotten acquainted on yesterday. He silently made his way to the couch and picked up her shirt and her bra.

"So how did this happen? You were so adamant that there was absolutely nothing going on," Lemon pressed, her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing happened," Zoe tried again, not meeting Lemon's gaze.

"Oh yeah, 'Mmm, Wade' 'Oh Zoe' is definitely nothing," George said and then proceeded to moan over and over again, Lavon cracking up.

Zoe went bright red and looked around the room trying to find anything that could take the attention off her. To her horror she saw Wade standing by the couch, spinning her bra around his fingers with a playful grin on his face. She glared at him and shook her head slightly so only he could see. He stuffed it into the couch cushions along with her shirt in order to hide it from the rest. But not before winking at her and sat down on the couch, looking very relaxed at the proceedings happening in front of him.

"Whose shirt is that?" Lemon teased pointing at the shirt Zoe was wearing.

"It's mine." Zoe lied easily.

"It looks an awful lot like the shirt Wade was wearing a few days ago." George said which made everyone laugh loudly and Zoe looked down again.

"I'm going to get dressed," Zoe mumbled and stalked to her room.

"Y'all are idiots," Wade said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"What? We're just having a bit of fun," Annabeth said. "Kinda like you did this morning." She added wagging her eyebrows at him in a very unlike Annabeth way.

Wade rolled his eyes and walked towards Zoe's room, not bothering to knock before he entered.

"Wade!" She yelled, turning her back towards him and pressing a shirt to herself. Don't you know how to knock?"

"Nothin' I haven't seen before doc, he said playfully staring at her bare back. But I won't mind having another look you know."

"Like I'll let you after you clearly just had my back out there, she said sarcastically pulling her top down and turning around to face him.

"Come on Zoe, it was pretty funny." He said as he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. A small part of him surprised that she let him. He wasn't sure which Zoe he would walk into when he entered the room, even though it had been her kissing _him_ this morning.

"Funny for who? She asked as she moved her hands onto his arms, ready to push them away from her but she thought better of it the moment she looked into his eyes. Just as she leaned closer to him her phone started ringing in the back pocket of her jeans. Wade moved his hands to her backside and lifted the phone from the pocket, pinching her butt in the process a grin firmly in place and handed her the phone.

He laid down on her bed, his arms behind his head watching Zoe as she answered the call.

"Morning Joan." She said cheerfully into the receiver.

"Hey Zoe, I just wanted to let you know we are pretty swamped today, so if you still need an escape from that guy at your house, you are welcome to come in."

Zoe glanced over at Wade who looked beyond comfortable on her bed gazing at her intently.

"Actually Joan, I should be fine for today."

"Are you sure Zoe, you never pass up an opportunity to work."

"Do you remember those refreshments you talked about yesterday?" She said pointedly, Zoe was glad to hear Joan caught on her hint instantly.

"Oooooohhh no you didn't! She gasped loudly through the phone and Zoe was very sure Wade could hear Joan very clearly. How was it, was it any good, give me all the details!" Joan nearly yelled.

Zoe looked over at Wade, who was still looking way too relaxed for his own good. "I'll talk to you when I see you next week okay Joan?" Zoe said pointedly hoping she would get the hint and unceremoniously hung up before Joan could ask her anymore questions. She put the phone back into her back pocket when there was a knock on her door.

"Are you guys decent?" George's voice came through the door.

"Yes George." She sighed, knowing he was enjoying torturing her a little too much, especially since she had denied so many times there was anything between them.

He opened the door slowly and theatrically, his hand in front of his face and pretending to slowly peek through his fingers as he stepped into the room. "Oh you are decent, he said dropping his hand. Were leaving in half an hour, you guys better get ready."

George, I'm sorry but I can't make it in today, I was just called into work by Joan." She lied peeking over at Wade who looked at her in surprise and for some reason angry.

"Zoe you took the entire week off to spend it with us, for my birthday. Everyone was looking forward to spend time with you, especially Lemon and Annabeth, he said glancing at Wade who was getting off the bed with a resentful look on his face. He watched on as Wade walked passed Zoe without looking at her or touching her like he had done the few days he had been here. He wondered what he could have said to create such a reaction in Wade.

"Wade you better be ready in 30 minutes." He said as Wade tried to push past him to leave the room.

"Not coming." He grumbled.

George whipped around to look at him. "What why?"

"Need to get some stuff sorted for the bar." He said and walked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

George turned around and looked at Zoe with raised eyebrows. She just looked at him and shrugged. She knew why Wade was upset, well she hoped she knew why he was upset, but she wasn't going to tell George that. "Look George, I'm going to have a shower and then I'm heading into work. Hopefully I'll be able to join you all by lunchtime."

"Won't that be a miracle." He said sarcastically and walked back to his room, snapping the door shut.

Zoe sat back onto her bed and let out a breath, she had angered two men within the space of 15 minutes. She hated to disappoint George but he did tell her she should do whatever made her happy, so basically this was all his fault. After a few moments she peeled herself off the bed and headed into the shower.

 **XxxxxxxX**

He sat back on the bed with his laptop on his lap. He tried to do some work for the bar, but his mind kept wandering to last night. That damn woman, why did she have to be so hot with the stupid long legs, big brown eyes and stupid sweet shampoo driving him crazy. He finally had her where he wanted her to be, he believed she had finally caved. Especially after the morning they had. He had been sure the rest of his stay in New York would be epic. But then she got all embarrassed when George teased her and now she was clearly hiding from everyone by making herself go into work. From him.

He had heard her on the phone with her friend and he _knew_ he heard her say she would be back at work the following week. For the life of him he couldn't understand how she had changed her mind so quickly. It bothered him to extreme lengths that he couldn't figure her out. Normally he wouldn't care, but the doc was definitely getting under his skin.

He sighed heavily and looked back at the screen, continuing on the email he was writing, hacking at the keyboard with more force than he meant.

"Writing a bad review or something?" A voice came from the doorway.

His head snapped up, looking at Zoe who stood there looking all gorgeous in tight black jeans, a blue tank top and ridiculous high heels, her hair damp from what he assumed a shower.

"Is that what you dress like for work?" He asked her frowning. If she did, he would contemplate getting himself admitted at the hospital right away, even if he had to hurt himself.

"Of course not." She said walking into the room and closing the door behind her softly. Her gaze fixed on him as she kept moving closer to where he sat.

"What?"

"I said of course not, did you really believe I was going into work?" She chuckled as she reached the bed and sat herself next to him, pressing her body close to his keeping her eyes on him.

"Uh yeah doc, I remember George telling me there's nothin' more you enjoy than being at work. He said with a higher voice than he intended, her closeness and freshly shampooed hair messing with his head.

She moved even closer to him and lifted the laptop off his lap, placing it carefully on the bedside table. She turned around to face him again, his expression surprised with a hint of glee. "Found something I enjoy more than work, she said biting her lip.

Wade finally caught on. Her intentions suddenly very clear to him.

"You lied to George?" He asked her flashing his biggest grin yet.

"I lied to George" She whispered against his lips before pressing her lips against his.

Wade groaned and brought his hands up to Zoe's face, plunging his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. They wrestled into a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss he pushed her further down onto the bed and moved on top of her. Her jeans flung across the room before she even realized he had taken them off.

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Monday afternoon

**Hi all, here's the new chapter sooner than expected. Many people made it clear they were curious to see what Wade and Zoe got up to when they were by themselves, so that's what I'm giving you.**

 **Just a warning, the first paragraph is** _ **very**_ **T-rated, if you're not into that you can just skip it.**

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Monday afternoon**

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

 _"I lied to George" She whispered against his lips, before pressing hers against his. Wade groaned and brought his hands up to Zoe's face, plunging his tongue into her mouth to meet hers. They wrestled into a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss he pushed her further down onto the bed and moved on top of her._

His weight on top of her felt divine. She felt his hands roaming almost instantly, feeling his warm hand across her stomach, caressing the area there before creeping his hands up. Her breath caught in her throat as he cupped one of her breasts. "Oh God Wade" she moaned, bringing her lips against his neck and then lightly biting his ear. Her hands sneaked underneath his shirt wanting to feel the skin underneath, she tugged at his shirt wanting to feel more of him and yanked it off him. Roaming her hands over the strong muscles she had come to enjoy so much.

Following her lead he removed her tank top and bra in one swift motion, attacking the area with his mouth with such enthusiasm it caused her to arch her back and buck her hips against him.

"Zoe" he moaned against her skin, his hot breath tantalising her skin. She raked her hands through his hair and pulled him back up crashing her mouth back onto his and kissed him feverishly. She moved her hips upwards to meet his once again, his response immediate as she felt him pressing down against her, grabbing her hips and stroking the soft skin. He moved his mouth to her jawline leaving a trail of wet kisses down to her neck as his hands raked the button on her jeans and yanked the offending fabric off her. He moved his body upwards slightly and looked at her beneath him, a smile on his lips as he took in all of her beauty. He caught her gaze, her eyes dark with desire before he moved back down to kiss her, his hands tangling in her hair in an attempt to pull her even closer to him. He felt her hands moving down from his back to his backside and smiled when he felt her hand slip into his jeans and pressing him down onto her even more, her legs parting so he could drop his weight between her. His breath hitched in his throat when she snaked a hand to the front and cupped him through his boxers.

He groaned loudly as he moved himself against her hand. "God Zoe." he moaned moving his mouth to her neck, biting and nibbling at the spot he found yesterday, knowing it would drive her crazy. Her hand stilled against him as she let out a gasp.

"Take it off." He begged into her ear, kissing his way back up to her mouth as she popped the button of his jeans open and pulled both his jeans and boxers off with urgency.

He leaned over her and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. He only managed to pull down her panties down to her knees before he completely lost himself in her.

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"Lemon, George, Lavon and Annabeth just walked out of the national museum of history, they had escaped the strong and cold winds that were blowing in the streets that morning by visiting the museum. George being the only one who was getting used to the cold New York had to offer. They had all tried to ignore the situation from this morning and tried not to mention it too much.

It had however been fun teasing Zoe for the sake of it. Especially for George as this was a side of Zoe he had never witnessed before. She was always very well put together, composed and even haughty at times. She wasn't very good at talking about her feelings and emotions and as far as he was concerned she never ever let her hair down. So catching, well hearing them this morning, all inhibitions seemingly lost, delighted him.

Even though it was his lifelong friend Wade who had managed to make the doctor lose her inhibitions, he was happy she was finally throwing caution to the wind and doing something that made her happy instead of doing everything she thought she ought be doing or trying to make her parents happy, who were never there to witness it anyway.

"Where should we go now?" Lemon asked him glancing at her watch.

Maybe we should find a place for lunch?" She asked looking around at everyone. They all nodded and Lavon looked around to see if there was a place nearby.

"What about that one?" Annabeth asked pointing at a little café called the Cafe shack.

"Looks fine to me." George said, lacing his fingers with Lemon and walking towards the cafe.

"Wasn't Zoe on planning to meet us for lunch George? What time did she say she was going to be there?" Lavon asked him, looking at George from the top of his menu, already knowing what he wanted to order.

"I don't think she will. She always gets caught up in work." George said honestly. Lemon and Annabeth shared knowing glances at his words however.

Lemon cackled and looked at him incredulously. "Like H - E - double hockey sticks she is."

"Lemon?" She never used the H word, not even in that special Lemon-y way and he was surprised she did now.

She looked at him exasperatedly. "Georgie, for a lawyer you are very very gullible.

Lavon and George looked at her in surprise and Annabeth laughed.

"Georgie, Zoe did _not_ go into work today, obviously." She stated, her eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"I am sure she and Wade are doing some sort of horizontal mambo or whatever they are doing back at the house."

"Taking the bang train to pound town." Lavon piped up, chuckling to himself. Annabeth glared at him.

George sat there for a moment, flabbergasted by Lemons revelation. He hated the fact that he had to admit to himself that Lemon was right. Zoe had completely hoodwinked him! He never believed Zoe could be that devious.

"You really had no clue?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"Did you?" Looking at Annabeth and Lavon.

"The second you told us neither of them would be joining us for the day, yeah, it was kind of obvious." Lavon said biting into his large hamburger.

George sighed, "I feel like such a fool. Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked Lemon.

"Because I assumed you knew why she was staying home. Duh," she added in a very un-Lemon way. The right question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"Do about it?" George asked horrified, this was no situation for Lemon's shenanigans and he did not want to get in between his best friend and his roommate.

"Yes Georgie, she said perking up, clearly in her element now. Zoe took the time off this week to spend it with all of us and I made an itinerary so we could all enjoy New York together, this is not the time for her to scratch at an old itch."

George groaned and quickly took a large gulp of his soda when Lemon glared at him. "Lemon, I really don't want to discuss this right now or ever or that matter. She is my housemate not my child, she is free to do whatever she pleases."

"This is not a discussion Georgie, she said sweetly, placing her hand on his arm, but George knew better than to believe she was actually being sweet. I'm just explaining my plan of action before we go into it blindly."

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"What time did George say they would be back at the house?" Wade said into Zoe's hair, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"He didn't, I did however tell him I would meet them for lunch. She moved her head a tiny bit towards the window and tried to guess the time, never lifting it off Wade's chest. What time do you think it is?"

"Dunno doc, kinda lost count after round tree ya know," he said as he chuckled, momentarily squeezing her closer into his side where she lay curled up to him, her arm splayed across his chest drawing lazy circles on it.

"Do you think we should call them and meet up with them?"

"Nah, they're not missin' us doc and I don' wanna break up the couple fest they got goin' on."

"Couple fest? She asked, turning in his arms facing him, leaning her arms on his chest. You sound a bit bitter saying that."

"I'm not the bitter type. He said easily, which made her scoff at him.

"Maybe you jus' don' know me that well doc."

"Oh and you know everything there is to know about me?"

"Well… he drawled, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. I jus' knew you were a screamer." He said laughing, Zoe's face turned crimson in mere seconds and slapped him hard across the chest. "I am not a screamer Wade!"

"It wasn' me they all heard moanin' and yellin' this mornin' doc.' He laughed as he ruffled her hair playfully.

She looked at him in horror and turned around and away from him, moving to the edge of the bed trying to get out, even though she didn't really want to leave the comfort of Wade's embrace. Before she could step out of the bed, his arms snaked around her waist and she was pulled back into bed by his strong arms. Not that she was protesting too much, she was enjoying every minute with Wade. He pulled her flush against him, her back against his chest and kissed her neck as soon as she was in his reach.

"Don' leave doc," He breathed into her neck, creating goosebumps all over her body.

"We'll have to leave sometimes Wade." She halfheartedly said, turning around in his arms to face him and snaking her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling away and looking at him again. She was met by his intense gaze and she felt her entire body heating up.

"What's on your mind Wade?"

He sighed deeply before he spoke, "I just wished I could stay here forever doc." Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear a sincere smile on his lips.

"I wished that too Wade, she admitted."

He looked relieved as she said it and she could tell he was taking a moment before speaking again. "However much I am enjoyin' our many rolls in the hay doc, I'm also enjoyin' every minute I get to spend with you. You are way more fun than I thought you would be. I nearly didn't go on this trip, with the bar 'n all but now I'm glad I did.

"I'm glad you decided to come along, she said. Wait, what do you mean I am way more fun than you thought I would be?"

" I seem to remember you weren' really charmed by me that first day doc."

"You weren't charming." She said playfully.

"So you think I'm charmin' now? He asked her wagging his eyebrows and brushing his lips against hers. She moved her body closer to his, her tongue moving against his bottom lip when he suddenly turned his head away from her, facing his nightstand. Surely he wasn't already looking for a condom? His entire body moved away from her momentarily as he reached for something on his nightstand. She only realised what it was when he grumbled a "hello?" into his phone, turning his body back towards her and stroking her back absentmindedly. The phone wasn't very close to her but she could still make out who it was on the phone. It was Lemon and she didn't sound amused at all.

He moved the phone in his hand and pressed the loudspeaker button, Lemon's voice filling the bedroom as he placed the phone down on the mattress.

"...And I do not appreciate you not joining us today either Wade, you said that all the business for the bar could wait till we are back in Bluebell."

"I know Lemon, I jus' needed to talk to Wally."

"Right, she said unconvincingly. There are phones for that Wade, there was no reason for you not to come with us today."

"He needed some files and he wanted me to send them as soon as possible." He said in a serious voice but he was smirking at Zoe as he said it, a gleeful look in his eyes that Zoe had learnt in the short time she'd known him, could only mean trouble.

His hands wrapped around her naked torso and pulled her close to him. To Zoe's horror he started kissing her neck, his mouth close to that spot that he had discovered yesterday drove her crazy. She managed to suppress a moan by moving her lips onto his, causing them to miss Lemon's next words.

"Wade!" Came Lemon's voice like a whip from the phone that had fallen on the mattress near Zoe's head. Oh my word, are you guys kissing?" She shouted indignantly.

Wade moved his mouth from Zoe soundlessly and turned his head only slightly towards the phone, cupping Zoe's breast as he spoke innocently "Kissin' Lemon? Who am I supposed to be kissing?"

"Don't play dumb with me Wade, she said as Wade squeezed the soft flesh underneath his palm which had Zoe silently squirming. I know for a fact Zoe is there with you and not at work."

Zoe shot him a look of horror, her eyes wide at Lemon's words, but Wade didn't seem fazed, he was clearly enjoying this little game of playing Mr innocent to Lemon and winding Zoe up in the meantime.

"Not playin' dumb Lemon, haven't seen Zoe at all today." He answered as his hands started to travel south, enjoying the way Zoe's horror stricken face seemed to falter at his touch. Just as he could see her relaxing under his touch her eyes shot open in utter horror and she yanked her head to the nightstand next to her head where her phone was ringing, loud! She glanced at the screen to see George's photo flashing on her screen and pressed the ignore button but the damage was clearly done.

"Not playing dumb huh Wade? Lemon said triumphantly. You and Zoe will be at Time square in an hour because we have tickets for the theater and I will not let those go to waste." She spoke sternly.

"Hour and a half?" He dared to bargain keeping his eyes on Zoe. He rolled onto his back taking Zoe with him and maneuvering her on top of him and his hands slid down her back.

"An hour, Lemon said clearly irritated and that's me being lenient."

He let Lemon end the call, the phone quickly forgotten about as his tongue met Zoe's

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"By the horrid look on your face, she was indeed with Wade." George said, not really wanting to hear the confirmation from Lemon.

"Of course she was. I just wanted to make it clear to them I knew what they were up to, no one can fool me!"

Lavon, Annabeth and George exchanged knowing looks at her words.

"What show are we going to Lemon? I didn't know you bought tickets to see a show." Annabeth asked her, changing the subject with precise subtlety.

Lemon looked at her sweetly, she hated that she had to ruin the surprise for Annabeth now. "I bought tickets for The Lion king."

"Oohh you did?! Annabeth gushed excitedly. It was always my dream to see the Lion King on broadway!" She said happily clapping her hands together a massive smile spreading on her lips.

"I know Annabeth, Lemon said into Annabeth's shoulder who was hugging her tightly, it's an early thank you for being my maid of honour. You've already done so much for me so I wanted to do something for you in return and this trip gave me a great opportunity."

I'm so excited I cannot wait! Shall we get going then? Like you said. We need to be at time square in an hour as well."

 **XxxxxxxxxX**


	6. Chapter 6 Monday evening part 1

**Chapter 6**

 **Monday evening part 1**

 **XxxxxxxxxX**

"So I guess everyone now knows huh?" Zoe said between kisses, still lying on top of Wade, their legs intertwined, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Guess so doc." Kissing her back softly, smiling into the kiss as he tried to deepen it, but Zoe pulled her head back and looked at him.

"Come on Wade, we need to leave, trying to wriggle from his grip, but Wade grabbed her by the hips and held her close against him, groaning at her attempt to escape from his grip.

"No Wade, come on we really need to go, time square isn't actually _that_ close by, it's quite the walk."

"Do ya actually want to go to that?"

"Yes I do, not to mention I don't feel like pissing everyone off even more by not showing up. Not to mention pissing Lemon off."

Zoe finally managed to get away from his grasp, instantly missing his closeness and warmth. She rolled off him and onto her back, sitting up in the bed and looked around the room shaking her head. Clothes were scattered everywhere, not to mention the trace of empty food containers and packets everywhere. It was a complete mess. Before she could make a move to get out of bed, Wade had pulled her back towards him and pinned her against the mattress, positioning himself on top of her and showering her face with kisses.

"Wade stop, she managed between giggles, we are going to be late," trying to dodge his kisses, but only halfheartedly.

"I would stop if ya actually wanted me to stop." Moving his mouth to her neck, kissing that special place behind her ear again.

Zoe moved her hands to Wade's chest and pushed him slightly off her. He propped himself on his elbows, still hovering above her, his face close to hers. She looked in his eyes and tried not to falter under his intense gaze and infectious smile.

"Jus' one more kiss doc, then I promise we'll leave." Wade said, grabbing Zoe's hands in his and pinning them above her head, the cheekiest grin spreading across his face.

"I rather not make deals with you when you have _that_ look on your face." She said.

The moment he had flashed her that very well known - up to no good - grin, she knew she should have never ever agreed with him to have one more kiss. But the rational, never taking crazy risks - Zoe seemed to evaporate like snow in the sun whenever she looked into Wade's eyes. She could disappear into his deep green eyes forever. She loved how they had tiny specs of hazel in them and flashed playfully when he smiled at her, which seemed to be all the time lately.

Her mind was still on his eyes and her mind filled with cotton wool, when Wade's movements and tingling sensations on her body brought her back to where she was. She realised very quickly and way too late what Wade had meant with " _only one kiss_." His head rapidly traveling south, his open mouth placing sloppy kisses around her navel, moving even further downwards, his hands caressing her inner thighs.

"Wade, that is _not_ a kiss!" She started, trying to move away from him, but her words caught in her throat the moment Wade's mouth found his destination. Zoe's breath hitched as her mind went completely blank, no longer capable of any movement and she relinquished rational thoughts. The appointment with Lemon all forgotten about as Wade worked its magic and her body started tingling all over. The buildup growing steadily and blissfully as Wade was working just short of what she needed, purposefully going too slow and teasing her, keeping her on the edge.

She groaned in frustration as he kept up with his teasing ways, her hips arching toward his face, her hand grabbing a handful of Wade's hair keeping him in place as Zoe was no longer able to control the sounds coming from her mouth.

Zoe's phone started ringing, but almost automatically she reached over to the bedside table and slammed at the screen without without looking at it, too distracted by the torturous teasing Wade was inflicting on her. She could feel the tension building, making her moan even louder, wrapping her legs around his shoulders and throwing her head back as she could feel herself getting close to her release.

Wade momentarily stopped when there was a knock on the door, Zoe tightened her legs around Wade's head and begged him to continue. Wade happily obliged when there was another knock and more persistent knock on the door. "Please, she begged, don't stop," she managed in a croaky voice, once again nearing the edge of her release.

The knock on the door grew louder and suddenly a voice shouted through the door.

"Dr Hart I have a taxi waiting for you downstairs. A miss Breeland sent it and told me to make sure you got on to it."

Wade stopped what he was doing and sighed, his breath tickling her thighs. Zoe let out a frustrated groan, letting herself fall against the bed with a huge sigh, feeling unsatisfied and on edge as Wade reappeared from under the sheets, the cockiest grin on his face which only frustrated her more. "Just give us 5 minutes Raoul" She shouted at the door, clambering off the bed and looking for her clothes that lay scattered around the room.

Zoe's face was still flushed from the events that had just taken place. When Wade caught her eye he tried to stifle a laugh, trying to imagine how she was going to vent all that frustration on Lemon for sending that taxi and interrupting them.

Zoe stormed out of the room huffing and puffing, trying to pick out a new outfit in her room, not wanting to show up in the clothes she had been wearing a day ago.

She threw on her favorite pair of jeans, a green flowy top and looked in her closet for a pair of boots, hurriedly slipping into them when she caught a look of herself in the mirror. She nearly forgot her to brush her hair, it was in dire need of brushing or she could have just stamped "just had sex" onto her forehead. She ran to her bathroom grabbing a brush and some makeup and threw it all into her bag, nearly tripping as she rushed to the door where Wade was patiently waiting for her, holding open the door for her, handing her a coat as he closed the door behind them.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Zoe used the time in the taxi to brush her hair and apply her makeup, trying to appear less ruffled when they would arrive at the theater.

Wade was looking at her whilst she was applying her makeup and brushing her hair in a hurry, why she even used makeup was beyond him, she was probably the most natural beauty he ever had the luck to meet. Not to mention she was so much fun to be around. Between the many intimate moments they had shared these past few days, he found out he loved talking to her about anything and everything, sharing things with her he never shared with anyone else before. Her feisty and crazy personality making him laugh more than he cared to admit. Yes, Wade Kinsella, womaniser of the century liked spending time with Zoe Hart and he knew he was doomed because of it. Hell, even the thought of taking her on a date had crossed his mind and Wade Kinsella does not date, not ever.

The sound of her voice brought him out of his daze, he looked out of the window and got out of the car, looking around the busiest street he had ever seen. There were people and lights everywhere. Of course he had seen photo's of time square but actually being there was a whole different ballgame. He didn't have a lot of time to look around when Zoe grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her, pushing past people and hurrying towards a less crowded street where he was the first one to spot Lemon. She stuck out like a sore thumb in her yellow 50's style dress and her hair in a tight updo her expression rigid. Wade felt disappointed when Zoe dropped his hand the moment Lemon came into her view.

"Well well well, so nice of you to join us." Lemon said in an icy voice, looking unimpressed at the both of them and crossing her arms across her chest.

Before either of them could mutter a response she continued. "Let's go then, they're about to close the doors on us!"

Wade and Zoe hurried behind Lemon, Wade looking around the theater for the first time taking in the decorations of the entrance hall and the soft music playing, realizing why they were even there. They were going to see the Lion King.

"Lemon, how'd you get tickets for the Lion King?" He asked Lemon in amazement.

"Wade, she started off annoyed, we'll have a chit chat about that later but we've got to hurry. She said, practically running up the long stairs leading up to the entrance. Reaching the doors their tickets were checked before they were lead to the rest of their group who all looked relieved to see them walking in.

"Oh, they actually did show up." Lavon said mockingly, his booming voice reaching far beyond their group.

"Let's just all sit down." Lemon hushed, ushering them to their seats. Not wanting to bother the people around them anymore by their tardiness and quickly sitting back down next to George.

Zoe sat down next to Annabeth, leaving the last seat, which was next to Zoe, open for Wade which he gladly took. He sat down in his seat throwing his arm around her armrest almost automatically.

"So… how was _work_ Zoe?" Annabeth asked teasingly, just above whisper with an innocent smile on her lips. Lemon, George and Lavon all sneakily looking in their direction wanting to hear how Zoe would react. George and Lavon hardly hiding their smirks.

Wade could tell Zoe was in no mood to be teased about the day's events, had the theaters light not been dimmed, Zoe's blushing cheeks would have been more obvious to the rest of them.

"It was good." She said curtly, not wanting to go into the matter in the middle of a theater.

So did you have many patients?" Annabeth continued to tease.

Zoe rolled her eyes at Annabeth's persistence to get an answer out of her and the sneaky glances from Lemon, George and Lavon, clearly wanting to know how she would handle this. It wasn't like they didn't already know she had been with Wade all day.

"Maybe now it's not the time to discuss my day Annabeth."

"Ah come on Zoe, we just want to know how work was, you must have been so busy to miss out on lunch with us." Annabeth said innocently.

"Fine, you want to know? Zoe's voice sweet, Wade the only one catching onto the dangerous edge in her sweet tone. Wade held his breath, not sure of how Zoe would handle this situation. She had been embarrassed before when they had gotten caught the other day. Back then she had denied anything even happened between them. He kept his eyes fixed on Zoe's face, trying to ignore the obvious jubilation on Lavon and George's faces, waiting for Zoe to speak.

"You know Annabeth, if you must know...it was an _amazing_ day at work, I have never had such a good day at work. There were several _amaaaaazing encounters_ at work, the next one better than the first and just as I was starting on my next round I was rudely interrupted by a taxi at the door." So now I want to enjoy this show, go back home and go back to _work_ as soon as possible." She finished, flashing a knowing look at Lemon before sitting back in her chair a small victorious grin on her face. Annabeth was left looking shocked, George and Lavon snickering behind their hands, Wade shooting them a large cocky grin, wagging his eyebrows at them.

Before anyone else could ask her any more questions or say anything else on the matter, the theater went dark, signaling the beginning of the show.

 **XxxxxxxX**

The intermission had come sooner than Zoe had anticipated, she had been so mesmerized by the beautiful show she had nearly forgotten where she was. Of course she had noticed Wade moving a hand cautiously onto her leg the moment the show had started, catching her eye as he did so. She was surprised to see he looked nervous, anticipating her reaction. She gave him a soft smile and moved her hand on top of his squeezing his hand, their fingers lacing together not soon after, Zoe cursing the butterflies in her stomach.

The moment they managed to get up from their seats to move to the foyer for a small bite and a drink, Annabeth and Lemon had cornered Zoe before she knew it, dragging her towards the ladies room.

"Oke fine ask away," Zoe said giving up as soon as they entered the ladies room. She had ditched them for lunch and she knew Lemon well enough to know she would not let her go until she knew what was going on between her and Wade.

"What is exactly going on between you and Wade?" Lemon asked just as Zoe had predicted she would.

"Nothing is going on between me and Wade."

"Come on Zoe, you spent all day with him today, you even lied to George this morning to spend the day with Wade and now you're telling us you had an amazing day. How can there be nothing going on?"

"Nothing you are insinuating, just two consenting adults having a bit of fun, nothing more." Even as Zoe said it, she felt disappointed it would never become more than that.

"Oh please, Zoe hart. I've heard enough stories from George and have known you long enough to know that you don't have a spontaneous, no strings bone in your body."

It doesn't matter anyway, he's here for a week and yeah he's nice and I like seeing him more than just naked but it's never gonna be anything, so just drop it."

"But what about..."

"Just drop it, there's nothing more to it."

 **XxxxxxxX**

Wade watched on as Zoe got dragged to the ladies room by Lemon and Annabeth, looking helplessly at him over her shoulder before disappearing from view. Lavon joined him with three beers in his hands, giving one to Wade.

"So you and Zoe huh?"

"Me and Zoe what?"

"You like her, don't deny it." George said pointedly.

"Of course I like her George I like her in my bed and I like her in…"

"All right all right, that's enough information Wade, forget I asked. That's my roommate you're talking about. I've already heard enough from the both of you the other day."

"Didn't we all." Lavond laughed.

"What can I say Tucker, I drive the ladies crazy." Wade laughed taking a sip from his bottle.

 **XxxxxxxX**

The guys were already sitting back in their seats when Zoe, Lemon and Annabeth walked back in and sat down. As soon as Lemon George Annabeth and Lavon were talking amongst each other, Wade leaned into Zoe, whispering in her ear "I must admit, I'm loving this show, but I can't wait to get back to your house and have a little show by ourselves, he said, his hand riding dangerously high up her leg. "Maybe we could sneak out before they close the doors on us, they'll never notice." He continued nodding at his friends.

Zoe looked at him with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Wade…" she started, considering his offer briefly, but before she could say anything else his eyes grew wide and he smirked that well known smirk.

"Well well well doc, you considered it! You considered sneakin' off with me." He said jubilantly.

"Maybe I just want you to finish what you started," she teased, staring at him wickedly.

Wade swallowed down a groan and glanced at the doors, Zoe following his gaze. "Lemon will kill us if we do," she whispered dejectedly.

"Maybe I don' care doc," watching as the doors closed and sighed sitting back in his chair, leaving his hand on Zoe's leg.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"That was sooooo amazing, Annabeth gushed as they walked back out of the theater, the sky already darkening. Thank you so much for taking us Lemon."

"Yeah it was really good Lemon." Lavon added. I never would have thought of going there myself, but it was a great idea. Not to mention I also enjoyed the company, lacing his hands with Annabeth and pecking her on the lips.

"So where to next? Zoe asked Lemon, growing uncomfortable by the ever growing affection between Lavon and Annabeth who kept kissing although they were all standing outside.

"I could actually do with a bite to eat, how about we take everyone to Per se?" George asked Zoe, pulling Lemon against him.

"Can't we find some place nearby, I was lookin' forward to see more of time square." Wade asked.

"No" George and Zoe both said in unison, causing Wade to look at them questioningly. "All the places around here are tourist traps, the closer to time square, the more you are paying for food that isn't actually that good." Zoe explained, looking at him apologetically. Let's just go to Per se."

"Anything is fine with me, as long as it's food." Lavon agreed.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"Wait! I have the craziest but best idea ever for tonight! Zoe said stopping dead on the sidewalk and looking happily around the group as if they should all be able to read her mind and share her happiness. "Bryant park," she breathed, looking expectantly at George.

"Noooo, is it tonight?" George said excitedly.

"It should be, she replied happily. George pulled out his phone and typed something quickly, Zoe moving to stand next to him and squinting at the screen of his phone.

"Would someone care to explain…" Lemon started, but George's and Zoe's excited voices drowned out the rest of her question. "Let's just head over there and surprise them." Zoe said looking at George. He nodded at her. This would be so much better if they didn't know what they were walking into.

"So let's head back a bit," George said taking Lemon's hand in his and heading back to where they came from.

"Georgie, where are you taking us? She asked, but he just told her she would find out soon enough.

As soon as all the backs were turned on Wade and Zoe, Wade wrapped his arm around Zoe's shoulder and pulled her close to him as they followed the rest, bringing up the rear.

Reaching Bryant park, they could hear an excited buzz coming from the park, Zoe could tell it was already filled with a great amount of people. When the park came into better view they could see the big movie screen was already in it's place, lots of tables and chairs placed in front of it. The rest of the park filled with ping pong tables and the carousel that was always there filled with children. Even though it wasn't summertime yet, the park was busier than Zoe had anticipated.

"Whats going on here?" Annabeth asked excitedly, looking around the park and taking it all in.

"It's the Bryant park social, they host it quite often, but it doesn't usually show a screening at the end of the night that often. It's so much fun!" Zoe nearly screeched.

"This was actually the first place Zoe took me after I handled her paperwork. George said. She then took me to lunch here as a thank you and we stuck around when we say the ping pong tables coming. We played a few games and that's how we got talking about the lease on my apartment being terminated. She offered me to stay with her until I could found my own place again. Yet here I am, still freeloading of Zoe." He looked at her and she smirked loudly.

"Hardly, you do pay rent and you cook, you are the best roommate ever." Zoe said, leading them to an empty ping pong table in the middle of the hustle and bustle of the park and looking around for the bats and a ball.

"Well I'm glad I'm finally get to share the experience with you guys, George continued, his eyes lingering on Lemon a bit longer and pulling her close to him. "Did I ever tell you that was actually the first day I really enjoyed being in New York?"

"You never told me that." Zoe said surprised, grabbing the bats and ping pong balls that lay underneath the table.

"Yeah well, I was missing Lemon and Bluebell a lot and I was having serious doubts about coming here. I didn't know that many people at that time and I was working crazy hours at the office. Before I met Zoe I never really got to hang out with other people."

"Awww, that's so cute. Annabeth gushed.

"It's not cute, Lemon said jokingly, that means Zoe is the reason Georgie is still living here and I'm trying to plan this wedding by myself."

"You are glad I am the reason Lemon, at least you have me to keep an eye on him whilst you're in Bluebell." Winking at Lemon who smiled.

"You're having Zoe keep an eye on me?" George asked genuinely surprised looking at Lemon incredulously who simply shrugged. Lavon and Wade bursting out laughing.

"Well...That's my cue to find us something to eat. Zoe said, looking pointedly at Wade, who caught onto her intentions instantly. What do you guys fancy eating?"

"Anything is fine I guess?" Lavond said looking around the group questioningly, but no one objected to his suggestion.

"Ok, we won't wander too far and we'll be right back with anything that looks good, she said as Wade once again wrapped an arm around her shoulder, this time Zoe snaking her arm around his waist and heading out of the park together. Their friends watching them as they walked off together, George shaking his head. "those two…" He said with a huge sigh, Lavon, Annabeth and Lemon making agreeable noises as they turned back to their ping pong table.

"What about that place? Wade asked her, pointing with his free hand towards a Chinese place just across the street.

"Looks fine by me, she said. But as they approached the place Wade could feel her stiffening under his arm. He looked at her, noticing her eyes huge and stepping back a little. "Let's go some place else." She said in a trembling voice.

Wade turned around and faced her, grabbing both her hands in his. "Doc, what's going on? Why don' you want to go in there?"

She hesitated, she just didn't want to deal with this, but as she looked into his eyes she felt safe enough to tell him the truth. " _She_ is in there...my old housekeeper."

Wade looked at her questionly, not understanding how her housekeeper could make her so nervous. But then he remembered the first night he had talked to Zoe and how she told him her ex-fiance left her for her housekeeper. He wrapped his arm around her again and directed her towards the place. "Come on now doc, don' you worry about a thing, I have a plan." Squeezing her shoulder assuringly as they walked into the place.

It didn't take long for Zoe to be noticed by her former housekeeper, who turned crimson the moment they locked eyes together. Zoe was happy to feel Wade's grip tightening around her. His musk like smell calming her nerves.

"Zoe… hi!" She said in a high pitched voice, clearly flustered.

"Claire." Ze nodded at her curtly.

"Wade," he said introducing himself, shaking hands with this Claire woman. Sje looked uncomfortable between Wade and Zoe. "her boyfriend," he added, squeezing Zoe's hand in comfort as Claire still looked like she'd rather be anywhere but in the tiny restaurant with Zoe and Wade.

"Your boyfriend?" She asked in a squeaky voice, staring at Zoe.

"Yup," Zoe answered, not feeling like striking up a conversation with the woman who wrecked her life, even though she had escaped a bad relationship thanks to Claire.

Wade moved to stand behind Zoe, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why don' we order baby, he whispered in her ear but loud enough for Claire to hear. He ushered her towards the counter where they placed a massive order to make sure everyone got something they wanted. Wade glanced over to where Claire was standing, who was trying her best not to make eye contact with them.

He decided to make use of the situation and turned Zoe around in his arms. Before she could do anything or object to his actions, he cupped her face in his hands, brushing his lips against her, before pressing a soft kiss on her lips, she opened her lips and his tongue promptly found hers in a sweet battle before it turned into a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart breathing fast, Wade sneaked a look towards Claire who looked beyond uncomfortable now. He pulled Zoe into a warm one armed embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Better?" He asked into her hair.

"Better." She muttered into his shirt, her arms tightly wrapped around him, her head still reeling from their passionate kiss. Claire momentarily forgotten about.

 **XxxxxxxX**

The food had gone down like a treat. Wade had noticed during their meal, Zoe had been quieter than he had seen her so far. Actually ever since they had gotten back from the take out place she had been even more quiet. He knew it had something to do with running into Claire and he wished he could do something about it. Kissing her whilst Claire was there seemed to have briefly cheered Zoe up, but now they were back in the park she seemed gloomy again.

Wade could see George looking at her as well with a concerned look on his face and then glanced at Wade who beckoned him to come over from where he was sitting next to Lemon on the grass in front of the screen, waiting for the movie to start.

George got up and walked over to Wade, who was fetching everyone drinks from the bar nearby.

"Something happened between you and Zoe?" He asked as he approached Wade.

"Well lotsa things happened between me and Zoe, Tucker, you already know that."

"Wade, be serious for once, I meant just now. She looks miserable."

"We ran into her old housekeeper." Wade replied shortly.

"Claire? Oh poor Zoe, I don't think she'll ever get over that." George said seriously taking the beer Wade was handing him and took a sip before speaking again looking at Wade. "She caught them you know, in their bed."

Wade, no stranger to being nearly caught several times by husbands and boyfriends, suddenly felt bad now he heard the story from the other side, especially when it concerned someone he cared about. He swallowed hard. "Do you think that's why she stays in my room all the time, ya know…"

George laughed at Wade's sudden concern. "No I don't think that is the reason, you guys just never make it to her room, he chuckled. Besides she moved into her new bedroom after… you know, she caught them. My bedroom used to be their room. You never wondered why I have the master bedroom?"

"Your bedroom isn't really on my mind that much Tucker." He laughed, heading back to where the group had settled themselves on blankets in front of the screen. Wade sat himself down next to Zoe, he noticed she still looked a bit sad even though she smiled at him politely when he handed her the mint tea she had asked for.

They were only 40 minutes into the film, but Wade was having trouble concentrating on the movie in front of him, even if it was Butch Cassidy and the Sundance kid. First of all he was slightly annoyed by Lemon and George who kept whispering to each other throughout the movie, Lemon giggling constantly at whatever George said and placing small kisses on him, even worse was the loved up couple next to him who had thrown all caution to the wind and kept stealing kisses at each other, the last one ending up in a make out session that had yet to end. He felt like poking Lavon in his side to make them stop but thought better of it, remembering the many times Lavon had put up with him whenever he had been around women.

He glanced over at Zoe who kept fidgeting on the blanket they were sharing, changing positions every other minute or so. She caught his eye and smiled at him apologetically. "I just can't get comfortable." She said in a quiet voice.

"Come here, he said. Sitting back on the blanket and pulling her towards him, installing her between his legs and pulling her flush against him, wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head on top of hers, loving the smell of her shampoo. "Thanks," she muttered, leaning against his chest.

Wade had thought her sitting with him would relax her a bit more, but he could feel she was still a bit tense in his arms. He moved forward slightly, his mouth close to her ear, speaking softly. "Baby are you okay?" He asked genuinely concerned, his hand brushing her arm in comfort.

Her head shot around to face him and looked at him in shock. "Baby?" She asked, her eyes bugging.

"Ya know doc, just in case Claire is still lurkin' around," he tried to joke. "Gotta keep the boyfriend act goin'." He hoped she would buy his lie. He really didn't mean for that to slip out at all and he hoped Zoe wouldn't make a big deal about it.

She relaxed a bit in his arms, looking up at him. "I'm just a bit thrown from seeing Claire I guess, I don't really feel like being here." She quickly continued when she saw his face drop, clearly thinking she meant him.

"I mean being here watching this movie, I can't concentrate on it."

"Me neither." He said nodding at their friends who seemed to be oblivious to the world around them now completely engulfed in each other.

"How about we get outta here doc?" He said, standing up and pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, standing close to him, smiling to herself as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Dunno doc, why don' we jus see where the night takes us."

 **XxxxxxxX**


	7. Chapter 7 Monday evening part 2

**Chapter 7**

 **Monday evening part 2**

 **XxxxxxxX**

"I should have known we would end up here, when you suggested to leave and see where the night would take us." Zoe laughed looking around.

"I dunno doc, I just really wanted to back and see all of it, it's the total opposite of what I am used to, although I am not sure I'm likin' all these people pushing into me."

"Thats time square for you, it's always busy here. I avoid this place like the plaque. She saw Wade's face drop a bit, but it's a great place to go when you are with good company," she added and was awarded with a wide smile from Wade, followed by a soft kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Jus' thanking you for coming here with me knowing how much I wanted to see it." Now it was Wade's turn to be surprised by a sudden and sweet kiss that lasted much longer than the last.

"And what was this one for doc?"

"For trying to cheer me up and not trying to make me talk about it. She said simply. Although I dread everyone's reaction when they find out we skipped out on them again."

Wade gave her a nervous smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "They won't be angry doc, when we came back from that take out place George was really worried about you when he saw you and he asked me what happened, so I told him about us running into Claire. I jus' sent him a text sayin' that we left early and we'll see them back at the house tonight."

"You did? Thank you for that Wade, she smiled gratefully at him. Now where do you want to go first?" She asked looking around them.

"Let's just wander around and see where it takes us doc," he said sweetly, feeling a pang of nerves before he reached for her hand. He let out a breath of relief when she not only accepted his hand but laced her fingers with his. He couldn't hide his smile as they started walking.

Even though Wade was the one who suggested they just wander around, he was quick to pull Zoe towards the massive M&M store where he looked around like a little kid gawking at all the sweets on display, he was unable to contain himself when he found the multi colored M&Ms on the first floor and bought every single color that was available.

Zoe was enjoying her time at time square more than she ever thought she would, which had everything to do with being there with Wade. She loved how he wouldn't let go of her hand if he could help it, only letting go when he wanted to take photo's, which to her amusement was quite often. Whenever he did let her go, he would still stand as close as possible to her, stealing glances at her whenever he could and stealing a few kisses here and there.

Zoe knew very well they were crossing a line they had told everyone they would never cross. A line they told their friends didn't even exist in their silent arrangement, but looking around them she realized they were acting exactly the same as the many loved up couples around them.

Zoe locked eyes with a couple not standing too far from them, the girl smiling at her. Zoe knew what she was going to ask her before she did. Another reason why she avoided time square, but this time it was different and she smiled encouragingly at the girl.

"Would you guys like to take a picture of us?" The girl asked, as she pulled her boyfriend in front of the amazing backdrop time square had to offer.

"Of course, Wade said suddenly, stepping forward and taking the camera from the girl before Zoe could accept it. He took several photo's of them before handing the camera back to the girl and giving her his phone in return. Zoe looked at him curiously, he pulled her towards the place the couple just posed for a photo and wrapped her in his arms, both of them smiling at the camera as the girl snapped a photo of them as she gushed "Aawwww, you guys look so good together."

Wade let go of Zoe and they awkwardly stepped away from each other, not meeting each others eye. The girl handed the phone back to Wade oblivious to their awkwardness, thanking both of them for their time before walking off with her boyfriend.

An uncomfortable silence lingered between them and Wade was momentarily lost for words, not sure what he should say next. Had he overstepped a boundary by taking his picture with Zoe? Surely they were friends? Friends who liked to see each other naked and held hands in the streets, but still friends. Things had changed between them and he didn't even realize it. When did all of this happen? When he met the tiny doctor that first day he was immediately intrigued and yes, he wanted her more than he had ever wanted another woman, but he never planned to hold her hand in public and pose with her in time square like some loved up couple.

"Wade?" Zoe asked, waving her hand in front of him, where did you go?"

An involuntary nervous laugh escaped his lips, it nearly sounded like a giggle to him and he quickly tried to pull himself together.

"Nothin doc' jus' taking in all the surroundings." He stuttered and cursed to himself silently. Damn George for living with Zoe and damn Lemon for making him come to New York and damn Zoe for being cute and messing with his head.

"Well I asked you if you wanted to get a hotdog or a pretzel?" Zoe asked, seemingly oblivious to Wade's inner turmoil.

"Uh pretzel sounds good doc." He finally managed in a steady voice, he made sure it sounded extra low and masculine.

She pulled him towards the closest vendor and bought two pretzels for them, sitting down at one of the tables that were strewn around time square. This time a comfortable silence settled between them as they watched the hustle and bustle around them, watching all the people walking passed them.

"I forgot how enjoyable this city can be." Zoe eventually said.

"You forgot?"

"Yeah you know, I was born and raised here, I'm always in a rush or working. It's been a very long time I actually sat down and just enjoyed this place, I never actually sat down here on time square and looked at the place properly. It really is nice, she said smiling at him. Thank you for dragging me here, I like being a tourist in my own city." She said honestly as he returned her smile.

"Anytime doc, I always wanted to see time square, it's better than the pictures. He wanted to add it was even better in current company but he thought better of it, not wanting to make things awkward between them again.

"There's actually still so much I want to show you around here, ready to get going?" Zoe asked him, jumping out of her seat, surprising Wade by her sudden excitement.

Zoe ended up dragging Wade to Toys 'r us to take a ride on the ferris wheel, next Wade begged her to go to the Hershey's store where she became convinced Wade had a ridiculous sweet tooth after he had already bought loads of m&m's when they first arrived at time square, next was Ripley's believe it or not which left both of them incredibly giggly. When they walked out holding hands again Zoe looked around. "I know it's getting a bit late but there's just this one place I really want to take you."

"Lead the way doc."

Zoe led him to a 50's style restaurant that looked like it had been part of Grease. The servers were even dressed as if they just walked off the set of Grease.

"I'm warning you, it's very tacky, but for some reason I like it here, they have the best milkshakes and all the staff sing whilst you're eating." She explained.

"Are they any good?" Wade cringed, he wasn't a big fan of karaoke.

"Yes they actually are, it's not like a karaoke bar, the staff are all very good singers." They were shown to their table and both ordered a vanilla milkshake.

Wade looked at the woman sitting across from him, he was glad to finally see her smiling again. She had seemed so distraught when they ran into Claire earlier that day. For someone who he had been so intimate with, he realized he knew not that much about her. He hesitated to ask her.

She must have seen his mind was occupied, because she asked him mere moments later what he was thinking about as they were served their milkshakes

"Jus' thinking doc, I realized I don' know that much about you."

"I think you know plenty, she answered shily, sipping from the straw in her milkshake avoiding his eyes.

"I didn't mean _that_ , he said realizing she understood it as knowing her physically. "I don' know the Zoe that George knows."

"Not that much to know." She mumbled.

"So tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Dunno doc, he joked. Favorite colour, favorite food, craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Blue, anything from Per se and bungee jumping." She answered quite fast. Which made Wade laugh.

"Not a fan of smalltalk?"

Wade, it's a bit weird, you're asking me all these questions now, after you and I…"

"We can't really get naked here doc, so I figured it would be better I get to know you on a different level." Wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Fine, she said laughing with a noticeable flush to her cheeks. I lied about the favorite food, however it's not actually proper food, but my absolute favourite thing are black and white cookies and these," she said nodding at the milkshakes that Zoe finished in record time.

"Milkshakes?" Wade asked in utter surprise.

"Yes! She exclaimed excitedly. I could live off it." Making Wade laugh.

"So bringing me here was all for you personal gain huh doc, not because you wanted me to show me the place?" He teased.

"I wanted to show you the place _and_ have the best milkshakes in New York."

"Glad you did take me here doc, it's good to seeing you smiling again after this afternoon ya know." he said sincerely.

His heart dropped when he realized too late he would have been better off not reminding her about their walk in with Claire. Her face faltered and she instantly looked sad again.

"Doc, I didn't mean…" He started, reaching across the table to grab her hand and squeezed it slightly.

She gave him a tight smile and pulled her hand away from him, reaching into her bag. She pulled out some money placing it on the table. "I'm ready to get out of here, I'm really tired."

"Doc, I am so sorry, I never meant to make you sad." He felt awful to end such a good day on such a bad note and all because of his big mouth.

"Wade it's fine, I am actually really tired, I'm ready to call it a day." She knew it wasn't truthful although only part of it was true, she was tired although being with Wade could keep her up all night, his mere presence gave her so much energy, she could stay up all night. The mere suggestion of Claire had brought her mood down and now she just wanted to curl up in bed and forget about the world.

 **XxxxxxxX**

The taxi ride had been slightly uncomfortable. Zoe seemed to have withdrawn into her own world looking out of the window during the ride. She did however accept it when he pulled her hand into his, drawing soft circles on it in comfort. Arriving back at the house she made a beeline for her bedroom, Wade following her. "Wade, I'm sorry but I just want to call it a night." She whispered not looking at him. His heartstrings tugging when he looked at her crestfallen face.

"No need to be sorry doc, I'll see you tomorrow." He cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, stroking her cheek before letting go of her. She managed a small smile and a thank you in a small voice before she turned around to her bedroom door. As soon as her door closed Wade let out a long breath. Damn, he really messed up.

He looked around the apartment, his friends weren't even back yet. He decided to take a long shower in the main bathroom and call it a night himself. It had been such a weird day. The day had started off so good, with Zoe lying to George to be with him and missing lunch to be with him. Then the theater which weirdly enough he enjoyed more than he had anticipated. Of course sitting beside Zoe had made him feel good, even better when he finally had the courage to make a move to hold her hand and exhilarated when she let him, lacing her fingers with his. It's wasn't like him at all to hold anyone's hand, but this felt different. He always ached to be in contact with Zoe, to be near her and to make her smile. He let out a frustrated groan as he vigorously started to lather himself, knowing full well why he was frustrated. The thought of leaving New York and going back to Bluebell had been on his mind all day. He loved Bluebell and the prospect to finally start the work on his own bar that he had dreamed of for years made him happy, but the way Zoe made him feel was something new and exciting to him, he knew full well he was enjoying the way she made him feel and not just in a horizontal way. Whenever she flashed him a smile, gave him a secret look that was only meant for him, bickered with him or laughed at his jokes made him feel all warm inside. It was crazy, because he had only known her for such a short time, but the moment he had laid his eyes on her that first night, he knew there was just something about her, yet he had never anticipated she would be able to get under his skin so rapidly.

During their time at time square he knew even before the girl who took their photo that evening, that they were acting more like a couple than anything else that night and he didn't even mind. Zoe had changed him, even his friends had made comments about it, but he wasn't ready to admit it. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself because there was no point. Her life was here, his in Bluebell.

He stayed in the shower longer than he planned, his skin red raw from the hot water and the entire bathroom covered in mist before he managed to get himself out. He looked around the apartment and his friends were still not back. He had expected them to be, it was already 11.30 pm and he knew Lemon well enough to know she didn't like late nights.

After he dried off and pulled on some boxers he went back to his bedroom, he picked up his phone to send George a text.

" _Hey Tucker, we are already back at the house, turning in for the night, see ya'll tomorrow morning."_

He was very surprised when George answered almost immediately.

" _Oke man, looks like we'll be in late, but you and Zoe can enjoy having the house to yourself."_

Wade hated the way George ended that text with a winky emoticon and did not reply to it.

He put the phone in the charger and went to bed. Hopefully Zoe would feel better tomorrow.

 **XxxxxxxX**

An hour in and he was still tossing and turning, he could not get his thoughts off Zoe. He found himself staring at the wall that separated their rooms, wondering if she was still feeling sad and if she was asleep yet. He felt stupid for bringing up the Claire situation to her, he ran his hands through his hair, groaning in frustration and got out of the bed.

He hesitated for a moment in front of her door before knocking, not long after he knocked he heard a soft "Wade?" through the door and he opened it slightly poking his head in. Zoe was propped up on her bed in a flimsy tank top and nearly there shorty shorts reading a book, he tried hard not to stare.

"Hey doc, can't sleep?" He asked softly walking in her bedroom and closing the door behind him. He walked over to her bed almost automatically and sat himself down beside her.

"Why are you still up?" She asked him, putting her book down on her legs.

"I was feeling hot, he said simply and he felt her eyes travel across his body, "looks like you were too." Turning around to finally look at her and stared into her eyes, trying his best not to let his eyes wander over her body which seemed nearly impossible. He didn't want to be insensitive knowing full well she was still a bit sad, he could see it in her eyes.

"So what's this book you're reading?" He tried to hastily change the subject, which didn't work at all with the book lying on her long lean legs going all the way up to her tiny shorts.

"Just something that I thought might help me get to sleep, she said showing him what she was reading, but clearly it isn't working, she sighed, closing the book and putting it away on her nightstand. She turned to look at him and paused for a moment before speaking again. "Seeing Claire today really did throw me off Wade, but I didn't mean to shut you out earlier, I'm sorry if I did but I'm glad you are here now."

"It's fine doc, I just wanted to check if you were okay."

 **XxxxxxxX**

It wasn't until the very early hours of the morning that Wade suddenly jolted awake. He was disoriented for a moment as his eyes looked around the still darkened room. His eyes falling on Zoe sleeping next to him, her hair fanned over the pillow a peaceful look on her face. They had talked into the early hours of the night, Zoe finally opened up to him about her ex-fiance and Claire, Wade telling her all about his mother and how her death had affected him. It was weird how easy it was for him to talk to Zoe about it, he rarely talked about his mother to anyone. They must have falling asleep mid talk, because he didn't remember falling asleep. He rolled onto his side and propped himself on his elbow staring at her sleeping form, his eyes falling on the slant of her cheekbones, the long lashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows, her lips which were parted slightly as she breathed softly. A few strands of the chestnut hair slightly in her face. He softly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear which didn't wake her.

He wasn't aware of how long he was staring at her, but by the soft light now streaming into the room, it must have been a while.

He sat up slightly and dragged the covers over them, lying on his back and pulling Zoe close to him wrapping his arms around her. The sweet familiar smell of her shampoo drifting him back into a peaceful sleep.

 **XxxxxxxX**

" _You know you love someone when you can spend the entire night just sitting by the fire, watching them sleep."_

 _~ Evelyn Ryan ~_


	8. Chapter 8 Tuesday

**Chapter 8**

 **Tuesday**

 **XxxxxxxX**

If falling asleep whilst talking to Zoe yesterday wasn't weird enough, waking up next to her this morning, after sharing their deepest feelings was a whole different ballgame. He had never in his life spend his entire night just talking to a woman. Not without other things getting involved as well.

Just like he had done last night, he was lying in his side staring at Zoe. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her. Her chest softly rising and falling, trying to burn the image of her utter beauty permanently into his brain.

As if she could feel his eyes on her, her eyelids fluttered open. Her big doe eyes staring into his. Her eyebrows raising.

"Were you watching me?" Zoe asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Of course not." He scoffed indignantly, feeling caught and feeling his cheeks redden.

She turned on her side, facing him a knowing smile. "You were, you liar." She said with a hint of a giggle and slapping him playfully across the chest. But seeing him flush she decided not to press the matter and embarrass him any further. She moved closer to him seeking his warmth, wrapping an arm around his chest and laying her head on his chest as she felt him pull her even closer to him, a small kiss landing on the top of her head. She signed a content sigh as she inhaled his intoxicating smell.

She wanted to tell him how right this felt, how familiar it felt to wake up next to him in the morning and how happy it made her. But decided against it. Not with him leaving soon enough.

"Sleep well?" She asked instead.

"Yeah, like a baby. This bed is amazin', why didn't ya tell me before how much more comfortable your bed is compared to mine doc?"

"You are sleeping in the guest bedroom, surely it's a given that my bed is more comfortable." Zoe retorted jokingly as her stomach rumbled.

"What was that noise? Wade asked with an amused voice. Was that your stomach?"

Zoe buried her face into his chest and covered her face with her hand. "Yes." She admitted in a muffled tone.

"I'll make ya some breakfast, Wade said, sitting up slightly and forcing Zoe off him. Missing her closeness already.

"I need to take a shower first, Zoe said. I hate having breakfast before my morning shower." she said as she stood up and made her way over to her bedroom. Wade's loud snort made her turn around to face him.

"What?" She asked him, looking at him in surprise.

"You're just a wound up little corkscrew aren't ya doc." He said with a massive grin on his face.

"I will be if I don't get my shower and if you keep bugging me." She said, turning around and disappearing into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She discarded of her clothes and turned on the shower. Zoe let out a long sigh when she stepped into warm water, trying to relax as she let the warm water fall on her face hair. Breathing in deeply as the warmth of the shower consumed her.

She thought back to yesterday. It had been a long time since she'd had so much fun. It was weird to realize that the man who she only saw as a blunt small town hick when she first met him, was the same one making her feel alive. Before meeting him she thought she was alive, living the dream, she thought her work was making her feel alive. It still did in some way, the rush of being a surgeon made her feel wanted, important and significant. Yet hanging out with Wade all day, waking up next to him, holding hands, sharing a milkshake, his cheeky grin just before he kissed her. Not to mention their horizontal refreshments… A smile formed on her lips, momentarily thinking about Jean who suggested it in the first place.

Never would she had thought that letting loose would be so much fun. Zoe took another deep breath when her thoughts went to the end of the week, when they - he - would be leaving again. Back to Bluebell.

She sighed. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a copious amount into the palm of her hand when the loud sound of the shower curtain being yanked aside made her jump a foot in the air.

"Wade!"She screeched, probably waking up the entire house with her scream. What do you think you are doing?!" She yelled?.

He just stood there in front of her, casual as ever and butt naked, looking at her with that stupid cheeky grin she secretly loved so much.

"Havin' a shower doc, what does it look like I'm doing?" He said as he let his eyes travel across her body and bit his bottom lip before stepping forward and into the shower with her without asking her permission to do so.

"Wade," She complained, only halfheartedly. His grin made her weak in the knees. Not that she would ever tell him that. She'd rather die.

"Yes doc?" He asked her with a lopsided smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, brushing his lips against hers. Knowing full well he had won the morning as soon as he felt her relax in his arms.

He pressed his lips onto hers, his mouth slightly open and it wasn't long before he felt Zoe's tongue enter his mouth. He couldn't hold back the moan that followed, which only seemed to heat up their kiss.

Zoe moved her hands to his neck, pulling him closer as she stood on her toes to deepen the kiss. She felt him digging his fingers in her thigh, pulling her against him as he moved his mouth to her ear and sucked on her earlobe.

Zoe let out a large gasp when her body came into contact with the cold wall of the shower at the same time as Wade nibbled on her earlobe. "Come here" he groaned into her ear, his voice raspy, the words trembling against her skin as he moved his hand to her butt, lifting her up and pinning her to the wall, Zoe wrapping her legs around his waist.

 **XxxxxxxX**

"Ya know doc, watchin' me cook is not what I had in mind when I suggested _we_ should cook breakfast. Could ya make the French toast?" He said pointing at the fridge.

When Zoe didn't reply he looked up from the stove where he was making bacon and eggs, to where Zoe was still sitting on the kitchen island. He was surprised to see an embarrassed look on her face and she was not quite meeting his gaze. Before he could say anything she hopped off the island and said. "Why don't I just set up the dining room? It's such a nice room and we haven't used it since you guys arrived." Before Wade could form a reply she had disappeared to the dining room.

Wade wanted to follow her to the dining room, because there was something she wasn't telling him, but the bacon and eggs needed his attention.

As soon as she returned to the kitchen he made sure she wouldn't get away with ignoring him this time. He turned the heat off and walked over to the cabinet Zoe was grabbing some fancy looking glasses from. Only when he snaked his arms around her waist did she realize he had sneaked up behind her without her noticing. In one strong motion he had her turned around in his arms to face him.

"So doc, you better tell me why you're suddenly not comfortable anymore to be around me." Zoe noticed he looked a bit hurt as he spoke the words. She cursed herself for making him think she was avoiding him, instead of anything cooking related. Well, she was in a way. She'd just rather not tell him she was a nightmare in the kitchen. She could clearly hear Lemon's words in the back of her mind now. "Zoe, your Yankee ways would not go down well in Bluebell. A true Southern belle would make sure know how to keep her man happy with a healthy nutritious home cooked meal."

"Screw Lemon and Southern Belles." Zoe muttered under her breath.

"S'cuse me?" Wade asked her

Zoe looked at him horrified, clasping a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean to… Forget you heard anything!" Zoe said, trying to wriggle free from his grip which was impossible.

"Lemon?" What did she do?" Wade asked her, looking at her inquiringly, his eyebrows raised.

"Wade, it's nothing really, why don't I just finish setting up the dining room?"

"I could really use ya help in here doc, ya remember the last time Annabeth cooked for us, your kitchen island nearly collapsed from all the food she prepared."

Zoe rolled her eyes and thought for a moment. "I don't want to be in your way, looks like you've got an entire plan worked out for breakfast. Why don't I look after the drinks and make us all some fresh orange juice?"

"Fine, fresh orange juice sounds fine," he gave in, kissing her on the top of her head and releasing her from his grip. Not quite satisfied with her answer but not wanting to push her any further. "An' please no funny flavours in my coffee," he added when he remembered the first night he stayed at Zoe's and she started making those ridiculous flavoured coffee's. He smiled at the memory, even then he knew he wanted to get to know the tiny doctor better. As he stood there for a while, lost in his own thoughts, he remembered something else. Something george and Lemon had laughed about. He had been staring at Zoe most of that night, but it made sense now.

" _The only thing that Zoe uses in that kitchen is the coffee machine and the fridge for crushed ice. I don't think the stove had ever been used before I moved in."_

George had said it and they had all laughed about it, yet only now did he remember the many snide comments from Lemon to Zoe about how she really needed to go to a cooking class because she couldn't even make toast.

He moved over to where Zoe was struggling with the oranges and he chuckled. "Ya okay there doc?"

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Need me to help you with this?"

Zoe threw a half squeezed orange on the countertop and let out a frustrated sigh, Wade moved close beside her and helped her to make the orange juice.

"Ya know doc, I've heard many things in my life, even people being able to burn toast, but not being able to make fresh orange juice is a whole other level." He joked and bumped his hips sideways against hers, chuckling wholeheartedly, causing Zoe to groan and bury her head in her hands. Making Wade feel like a douche for teasing her like that.

Wade turned towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, I'm sorry for teasin' ya doc. But there's no need to be ashamed about not being able to cook."

"Besides, he added with a massive grin on his face as he moved closer to her and moved his mouth closer to her ear, his lips nearly touching the skin an arm snaking around her waist pulling her closer. You have other great hidden talents that make up for ya not bein' able to cook, so how about you let me do my thing in here and when we've finished breakfast you can unleash all your talents on me."

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically but hit him playfully on the chest nevertheless. "You're such a disgusting hillbilly prick."

"Never heard ya complain about me bein' disgustin' before doc." He said with a massive wink before he continued with the orange juice.

 **XxxxxxxX**

After the food had been prepared Wade and Zoe had gone around the rooms waking up George, Lemon, Lavon and Annabeth.

Wade had to restrain himself from pouncing on Lavon in a way to wake him up, but the thought of Annabeth lying next to Lavon kept him from it. She would be mortified to find Wade in their bed.

Zoe was enjoying the sight of their friends around the dining table. Lemon and Annabeth came to breakfast in their pajamas, covered by the bathrobes Zoe had provided, yet without makeup. Wade said it was something he had never seen before. Lavon was ready to tuck into breakfast with a bare chest, but with a pointed glance from Annabeth he went back to the bedroom for a t shirt.

"This all looks great guys, George said looking over the table to all the food and drinks, smacking his lips when Zoe placed a large mug of coffee in front of him. "Thank you." He said as he happily grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"I think you guys have outdone yourselves." Lavon said, filling his plate.

"You mean Wade has outdone himself?" Lemon said and smirked at Zoe who sat down opposite her with her own cup of steaming coffee.

Zoe blushed slightly. She was in no mood to be teased about her lack of cooking skills, especially with George and Lemon there who could fill 2 hours of disaster stories of her trying to cook.

"Actually Zoe _and_ I cooked Lemon." Wade piped and placed a soft hand on Zoe's leg in reassurance, before Lemon could say anything.

"You did? George asked with raised eyebrows. He looked around the table mockingly before he said, there's no burnt toast."

"Ha ha, Zoe replied deadpanned. Let's just eat." She added curtly, looking at George and Lemon. Making it very clear he conversation about her non existent prowess in the kitchen was over.

"What did you guys get up to yesterday anyway? I never heard you coming back?"

Zoe and Wade were glad to see some embarrassed faces now, Annabeth was quick to stuff her mouth with a pancake, not meeting their gaze.

Lavon cleared his throat before speaking. "First we stayed in the park for a bit longer. It was great fun and we had a few drinks. We planned on going home actually, but we walked past a karaoke bar and the girls insisted that we go inside. And yeah….. More, way more alcohol was consumed there and I hate to admit it, but some songs were sang.

Wade laughed loudly across the table. "You sang? What did you sing?" Wade pressed on noticing Lavon's embarrassment.

"Total eclipse of the heart." George laughed. His confession making everybody across the table laugh.

 **XxxxxxxX**

Later that afternoon Zoe found herself having a late lunch with the girls. Lemon had insisted that they have a girls afternoon, especially after George had suggested they should attend a baseball game that day. He had been able to get tickets through his work. Lavon, Wade and Zoe had been excited to go to the match, but Lemon and Annabeth had convinced Zoe to some serious girl time. She was afraid she would once again be subjected to the 3rd degree about her and Wade and honesty she didn't have any answers herself. They had clearly not been satisfied to Zoe's explanation, "I'm an adult who is just having fun."

As soon as they sat down Lemon turned her attention on Zoe. "What happened to you guys last night? George said Wade send him a text that weren't feeling great?"

"When we went to get some food we ran into Claire at the Chinese place across from the park." Zoe said quietly, looking around for a waitress.

"Oh no, that awful woman! Lemon said venomously. Zoe what did you do?" She said her hand in front of her open mouth, her eyes wide.

"I wanted to run but Wade asked me what was wrong, so I told him. Who she was."

"And?"

Zoe blushed thinking back to what happened next. She didn't want to lie about what happened, but she knew it would open up a whole new parade of questions.

"Wade pretended to be my boyfriend and kissed me in front of her."

Annabeth's eyes bugged and she giggled. "He introduced himself as your boyfriend?! Wade Kinsella does not do boyfriend. Never! Wow Zoe, he must really like you."

"He doesn't like me, like that, he saw I wanted to scarper and he only did it to protect me, she said defensively. But Lemon and Annabeth shared very obvious knowing looks.

"Not the Wade we know." Lemon smirked.

"Oooohhhhhh I can hear wedding bells now!" Annabeth gushed happily and clapped her hands together her eyes twinkling at the thought.

"Those bells better be for you and Lavon, because I don't believe in marriage." Zoe said as the waitress came to their table and took their order.

"You don't believe in marriage?" Annabeth laughed, assuming Zoe was joking, the thought of not believing in marriage was ridiculous to her.

"Oh no, she is serious, something about the dowry system. Lemon said seriously. Believe me I've already tried many times with this woman."

"But you've been engaged before?" Annabeth said surprised.

"I was forced into an engagement. Zoe said. My mother threw one of her grand parties with all of Manhattan's high society there and made me come to this event with my ex. He knew all about it of course, my mother and him came up with the ridiculous plan in the first place. He and my mom were two peas in a pod. They still are I think." Zoe added and took a sip from her water before continuing.

"So everyone I know and most of Manhattan's high society was at this party. I was actually having a great time with some of my co workers and then she calls me and my ex over and asks for everybody's attention, which she always does at her parties anyay, so I didn't think anything of it. But suddenly she starts speaking about how much she loves me and how much of a son my ex was to her and raises her glass and said, to my daughter and my son in law. Everybody started clapping when he suddenly dropped to his knees, slipping an awfully gaudy ring on my hand before I could even compose myself. It was all orchestrated by him and my mom of course, she knew I would have said no had he asked me in private."

"So what did you do?!" Annabeth asked in shock.

"I left the party as soon as I could and I went straight into work. I practically lived at the hospital for a week before I went back to the house. He apologized for everything and how it happened, saying how he wanted me to say yes and he let my mom orchestrate the entire thing. I kinda just agreed to it because you know, being 29 and single in New York is apparently a big no no." She said mockingly.

"Even though my heart wasn't in it, I went along with it. My mother just completely took over everything and started planning the wedding the very next day. I think even then she was afraid that I would call off the engagement. She asked me to start handling the prenuptials because my mom needed me to "protect our financial assets" and his family needed to protect theirs and that's how I met George." Zoe finished with a smile on her face and looked at Lemon. She knew Lemon never got enough of this story.

Lemon, Annabeth thanked the waitress that came to the table and Zoe took a huge bite of her kale salad and continued when she caught Lemon's eye.

"We got talking, well George did, telling me all about Lemon and Bluebell and how much he wanted to marry her, Zoe said smiling at Lemon. It was Lemon's favorite story and secretly loved it when Zoe talked about it to other people.

"He has this photo on his desk of Lemon and other photo's around his office which I thought was kinda sweet. He showed them all to me and was really excited about my marriage and asked me about my plans for the wedding. Telling me I should call Lemon because she had such great idea's for the big day which I might like."

"When I left the office I just knew whatever my lawyer and his fiance had was the opposite of what me and my ex had. The way George talked about Lemon to a stranger really opened my eyes. I started doubting the engagement even more, but my mom kept telling me it was the right thing to do. Him being the next big thing New York would ever see, which would open even more doors for me, my future would be so bright, I would never have a care in the world and even more bla bla."

"Wait, Annabeth suddenly said holding up her fork with a piece of salmon dangling on the end. Who is this ex of yours, is he famous or something? You never actually said who it is."

Zoe suddenly looked uncomfortable and glanced at Lemon who smiled at her encouragingly to convince her she could trust Annabeth with this information.

"Sebastian Anworth the third," Zoe said rolling her eyes and sighing deeply, she had always hated the name, it was as gaudy as the person himself.

"Noooooooooo! Annabeth gasped loudly, the famous socialite Sebastian Anworth! You were nearly married to him?!"

"Yes…" Zoe admitted looking at her salad. Not wanting to hear how she missed out on a bright future yet again.

"Wow." Annabeth said breathlessly.

"What does that mean?" Zoe said defensively.

"Doesn't mean anything, I'm just in shock Zoe. He's very famous. He's like the poster child of New York. He's unattainable and now I'm sitting here, having lunch with someone who was nearly married to him."

"Yeah." Zoe breathed. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I never married him, but the way our engagement ended. It really hurt." Zoe cast her eyes back to her salad. Why he had to cheat on her was beyond her. She knew she would never stoop so low.

"So this Claire you walked in on, the other day. She was the housekeeper?" Annabeth asked tentatively, not sure if she was crossing a line with Zoe by asking the question.

"That was her."

"Evil conniving witch." Lemon added.

"Are they still together?" Annabeth asked.

Zoe actually laughed loudly now, the thought ridiculous. "No, she said still chuckling. His family would never accept him being with a housekeeper. Last I heard he is still single, so if you and Lavon ever break up, you know. I could fix you up." Zoe said winking at Annabeth.

"No thank you!" Besides, I would have to move to New York and although I am enjoying my time here, I could never live here."

"I think only Zoe and George can live here." Lemon laughed but as soon as her eyes met Zoe's, her smile froze on her face. She wasn't sure if she could bring the topic of her and Wade up again but she wasn't sure she could contain herself either, but Zoe beat her to it.

"I don't want to talk about _that_." She said pointedly.

"Zoe… Annabeth said, catching on quickly, he likes you."

Zoe let out an audible sigh and rolled her eyes. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. She knew the lecture was coming anyway. One thing she learned about southern women is that they never let things go. Ever.

There was no stopping Lemon when she wanted to say something and her friend Annabeth seemed no different, although Annabeth was less aggressive in getting her point across.

"Zoe, Lemon started placatingly. It's okay to like him, she started whilst Annabeth nodded vigorously. He clearly likes you. I've known him my entire life and I have never seen him like this."

"Like what?" Zoe asked, forgetting she wasn't talking about Wade.

"You know, back home he's known for…" Annabeth started but stopped herself in time, shooting Lemon a horrified look.

"What? He's known for being a casanova? Zoe asked bluntly making Annabeth blush. I'm not stupid, I know guys like him. I used to avoid them like the plague."

"What changed?" Lemon challenged her. She was dying to find out how the Zoe she had known for quite a while now, was charmed by her casanova, skirt chasing neighbour. Of all the people she knew, Zoe would have been the last person she would see with Wade.

"First of all he's good looking." Zoe admitted with a slight blush, remembering the night he walked into her room with only a towel on.

Lemon and Annabeth made agreeable noises which surprised Zoe and she looked at them questionly.

"What?" Annabeth said innocently and shrugged. "I'm a lady but I'm not blind."

"And second?" Lemon pressed on, wanting to keep their minds on the matter at hand.

"I've always done what people expected me to do. First my parents, my friends and my fiancé. It was always other people who told me how to act and what to do. Since I've met George he showed me that I need to start making my own decisions in order to make myself happy. So that's what I did. I threw caution to the wind and did something for me."

"So you're saying it's Georgie's fault you're sleeping around?" Lemon asked horrified.

"Lemon I'm not sleeping around, I'm having a fun time with Wade whilst he's here and that's it. And no, George didn't lead me astray, there's nothing wrong with what I'm doing. I'm just having fun for a week."

"Just for a week?" Annabeth asked and Zoe knew the conversation was headed to where Annabeth and Lemon wanted it go.

"You guys are leaving, so yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"Zoe looked at Annabeth with raised eyebrows. "What am I going to do?"

"About Wade."

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Both Lemon and Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe? I have my life here and he has his life in Bluebell. This thing is just for the week."

"Does Wade know that?" Lemon asked.

"Yes of course, why?"

"He likes you." Lemon stated as if it was obvious.

"Yes, you've told me that several times now, he just likes spending time with me." Zoe defended.

"No Zoe, Lemon said in a raised voice. He doesn't just like spending time with you. You don't know him like we do. We can see the change in him. He's different around you, he's acting all loved up when he thinks we're not noticing it. Defending and protecting you when you ran into Claire, cuddling and touching you when he thinks we're not looking, lying for you this morning." She finished with a knowing look.

"So what do you want me to say Lemon?" Zoe said getting annoyed now.

"Are you sure you don't like him more than just for this week?"

 **XxxxxxxX**

"Goodnight guys." Zoe said waving her friends off, placing the last few glasses in the dishwasher. Today had been a good day, she had always preferred hanging out with men, who were less complicated.

Besides her co worker Jean, she never had that many girlfriends, but she had enjoyed her girltime and girly talks with Lemon and Annabeth. The day had turned out to be so nice, they decided after lunch to call the guys to tell them they would spend the rest of the day shopping together. Lavon, Wade and George didn't mind one bit to have the day to themselves as well.

Zoe Lemon and Annabeth had ended up eating sushi for lunch, enjoying it especially because none of the men had been particularly excited about sushi when Zoe had suggested it earlier in the week. When they got home the men weren't back yet and they shared a few glasses of wine before Lemon and Annabeth retired to their bedrooms.

Zoe was busying herself with loading the dishwasher and cleaning the kitchen, smiling to herself remembering the nice things Lemon and Annabeth had said about Wade. How he had changed since meeting her and how he seemed to excel in her company. Not to mention how happy he seemed to make her as well. However, Lemons question was still on her mind, did she only like Wade for the week? It had been the plan to only "enjoy" his presence for a week but Zoe couldn't deny she was dreading him leaving in just a few days. There were definitely butterflies every time she saw him. Something she had never experienced that much with Sebastian or any other guy. Even now, with the guys not back at the house yet, she was stalling cleaning up, hoping they would be back soon so she could at least see Wade before she went to bed, although she was very certain Wade wouldn't be able to refrain himself from coming into her bedroom when they got back.

Just as Zoe gave up stalling and wanted to leave the kitchen to go to bed, did she hear the key in the lock turn.

"Hey Zoe!" George exclaimed loudly when he stumbled into the kitchen Lavon hot on his heels and laughing loudly.

Wade bringing up the rear with a guilty yet mischievous look on his face.

"Zoooheeee" George said in a sing song voice approaching her and hugging her tight. He reeked of alcohol and Zoe gently pushed him off her. She glanced at Wade who was trying not to laugh at his friends who were now attacking the fridge for anything to eat.

Whilst they were busy Zoe walked over to Wade who wrapped her in a one armed hug. She could smell the alcohol on him as well, yet it wasn't so strong as Lavon and George. "What happened to them?" She asked against his chest, not ready to lose their closeness.

"We went to a sports bar and they started betting on the match, trying to predict every next move." Wade laughed.

"Who lost?" Zoe asked.

"I think they both did." He chuckled watching his friends stumble out of the kitchen still chewing something they must have found in the fridge.

"You didn't want to bet on anything?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I was way too busy warding women off to get involved into their betting wars."

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Why would you ward off women?"

"I needed to keep my friends in check didn't I?" He told her with a devilish grin as he reached one hand into his pockets. Pulling out a few pieces of paper and held them in front of his face. Zoe could clearly see at least 4 papers with phone numbers on them. He looked at the papers with narrowed eyes. "Didn't stop them from slipping me these."

Chucking them in the trash behind her, Zoe following his every move. She couldn't help but feeling a twinge of annoyance at these women throwing themselves at Wade, although he was in fact free agent and he could do as he pleased.

"Why would you throw those away?" Zoe asked him, eyeing the trashcan.

"Why not?" He shrugged stepping closer to Zoe, trapping her between him and the dishwasher.

She had to tilt her head to look at him now. "Because they are probably waiting for you to call." She whispered, her head clouding over when his musk like scent mixed with sweat and alcohol met her nostrils.

"They'll get over it," he breathed against her lips, not yet touching them. He suddenly grabbed her sides and pulled her on top of the dishwasher in a swift motion, pulling her legs apart with his upper body and standing close to her, his hands resting on the dishwasher behind her. His face close to hers.

"What did you and the girls get up to?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just lunch, a lot of shopping and dinner."

"That's it? He asked her, one eyebrow raised. Just a quiet girls day out?"

"Hmm hmm." Was all she was able to muster, his lips very close to hers and her eyes fluttered close.

Not soon after she felt his lips softly on hers, just very slightly, his hands simultaneously sneaking under the back of her top. She opened her mouth to move her tongue into his mouth but he suddenly pulled back.

Zoe opened her eyes to look at him.

"Just a quiet girl's day huh? How much alcohol did you have?

"Only a few glasses of wine." She answered truthfully. "Why."

"Wouldn't want to take advantage of an intoxicated doc, doc." He smirked. Moving closer to her again, his face moving towards her neck. Her hands disappearing into his hair as she tilted her head, giving him more access to the exposed skin of her neck.

Wade followed her lead, pressing soft kisses on the sensitive skin there, as gasp escaped Zoe the moment his lips made contact and pulled him even closer by his hair.

"You smell nice," he mumbled against her neck.

She didn't answer, instead she moved her head towards his and kissed him softly on the lips, her lips parted, allowing his tongue to graze hers. She continued kissing him until she could feel him move closer to the dishwasher and pulling her forward against his hard chest. She wrapped her legs around his torso, getting lost in heat of the moment. Zoe tugged at his shirt, the offending fabric preventing her from touching him, the little bit of alcohol egging on her desire for him. She yanked the shirt off him, her hands soon clawing at his skin.

Encouraged by her obvious desire for him, he followed suit, pulling her top off her, his lips attacking the exposed skin instantly. Zoe leaned back onto the dishwasher, moans escaping her mouth as his ministrations set fire to her skin. She felt him reach for the button on her jeans and she pushed her butt off the dishwasher slightly to help him pull it off her, revealing the matching red lacy set she wore especially. Knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Oh God, he said in a soft whisper when he stood back a moment taking in the sight of her in front of him. His breath caught in his throat taking in her beauty, bow lucky he was she was all his.

His hands quickly roamed her exposed skin, unable to control himself anymore as his hands glided across the soft skin, her sweet smell enticing him. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to control himself. He swiftly unhooked her bra wanting to have her naked in front of him. He pulled off his jeans as well and stepped out of them before moving back towards Zoe and pulled her against him, crashing his mouth against her in a hungry kiss. Her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, her nails digging in the flesh of his shoulders, their tongues in a furious battle for dominance. His hands soon found the swell of her breasts, causing her to moan into his mouth. "Wade, God…, let's move to the bedroom." She breathed, her words soon forgotten about when his mouth replaced his hands. Tracing wet kisses on her breasts, loving the sounds coming from her that were caused by his actions.

His lips travelling further down as he moved onto his knees, his head perfectly aligned with her warm center, he shot her mischievous grin and mumbled "I still need to finish what I started yesterday," against her skin. Zoe was only able to mumble incoherent sounds when he slowly pulled her panties down and kissed his way back up slowly, placing feather light kisses on her inner legs, her thighs and teasing her by kissing her hips, before he made contact with her center. Zoe's arms nearly gave away when he started his torture on her most sensitive part and tried to stifle a moan, not wanting to get caught in such a compromising position. Her hands moved automatically into his hair, making sure to keep him in place.

It wasn't long before Wade could feel Zoe was getting close, her chest heaving and her moans constant and growing louder by the second, the grip on his hair nearly painful. With one loud moan he could feel her fall apart and watched her, as she rode out her orgasm, a proud smile etched on his face he couldn't wipe off.

"God Wade…" She breathed slumped against the wall of the kitchen, trying to catch her breath when he moved to a standing position, smiling broadly at her.

"You okay doc?" He asked her, tucking a strand of hair out of her flushed face.

"Yeah…"

"He shot her a seductive look and she knew instantly what that meant and what he wanted. She attempted to move off the dishwasher to move to the bedroom, but Wade's strong hands kept her in place. "No, stay here," and moved his mouth onto hers, she could taste herself on his lips. His hungry kisses and roaming hands soon had Zoe on edge again.

He moved his arms around her back and pressed her flush against him, his hands moving her legs around his waist, lifting her up slightly and positioned himself between her as they kissed and kissed.

"Shit condom!" He rasped in her ear. "Birth Control" she said breathlessly, pulling him closer in order to tell him it was okay. Soun enough their loud moans filled the kitchen.

 **XxxxxxxX**

 **I know I haven't been around much and a lot of people have been asking where I've been. I recently got divorced and I'm moving across the country with two small children, so hence the reason for a lack of updates. I found some inspiration again thanks to some people sending me PM's to ask me how I was doing. You know who you are! So thank you for that.**

 **I still have to move house, so updates won't be as fast as you're used from me, but I'm still here and I will finish both stories. (Summer summetime as well, although that one needs a bit more dedication and time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter none the less.**

 **I still love reviews and PM's.**


	9. Chapter 9 Wednesday

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm finally back. The move didn't go as smoothly as I thought and it has taken me awhile to get us back on our feet. All my stories were always on my mind however, but I am back. I don't have a lot of time to write, so updates won't be as regular but I write whenever I can.**

 **I want to thank you all for the kind words in your reviews I received on the last chapter and in particular** _ **Guigui**_ **for never giving up on me and keeping me inspired.**

 **XxxxxxX**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Wednesday**

Zoe woke up early the next morning, stretching and yawning when her foot came in contact with Wade's. She looked over at him sleeping peacefully on his front, his blonde hair messy and his mouth slightly agash. Zoe yawned again and wondered why she was still feeling so tired.

Her and Wade had eventually taken their activities into the bedroom and didn't stop till the very early hours of the night. Zoe grabbed her phone and looked at the time. Her eyes bugged when she noticed it was only 8.00 am. She wondered why she had woken up so early, since her and Wade had been sharing a bed she hadn't been up that early yet. A loud noise came from the kitchen and Zoe wondered if the noise had woken her up. Another loud bang came from the kitchen which sparked her curiosity. Zoe quietly got out of bed and dressed herself in some joggers and her university sweater, tip toeing out of the room and towards the kitchen where a ridiculous sight met her eyes.

Lemon was in the kitchen, wearing pink rubber gloves and a spray bottle in the other hand Zoe didn't even know she owned, if it was even hers. George and Lavon were slumped over the kitchen counter island, cleary sporting hangovers and Annabeth was, what looked like packing up Zoe's kitchen into what she remembered were George's old moving boxes.

"What is going on here?" Zoe asked chuckling but realised seconds later that was the wrong move when all eyes turned on her, Lemon's particularly seemed to blaze with anger.

"Were sanitizing the kitchen Zoe." She said in clipped tones, whilst banging a rather large pan onto the counter making Lavon wince and grabbing his head.

"Why would you want to do that?" Zoe asked, although dread filled her, guessing why Lemon was cleaning. Before Lemon could answer she shot an angry look at someone behind Zoe. Zoe didn't turn around to see who it was as she felt him slap her behind and moment later felt Wade wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Lemon, why are you makin' all this racket? It woke me up." Wade said bluntly. Zoe wanted to shoot daggers at him, scared he would only enrage Lemon even more, but the moment she looked sideways at him and saw what he was wearing she laughed out loud. Wade was standing there in her pink fluffy bathrobe which was not only quite tight on him but only reached above his knees, making him look utterly ridiculous and to Zoe's dismay, kinda adorable.

Lemon, like Zoe had predicted only got more annoyed.

"I'll tell you why I am cleaning this kitchen Wade, she said in a dangerous voice. Last night when George came to bed, I couldn't sleep because of the rancid smell that was emanating from him. Then I started to hear all too familiar sounds, but this time hey weren't coming from Zoe's or Wade's bedroom because thankfully me and George sleep on the other side of the house, so we usually get a good night sleep. Lemon went on, ignoring Zoe's crimson face and Wade's annoying smirk.

"So I assumed Zoe and Wade forgot that they were in the livingroom where basically everyone could enjoy their little concert, so I poked my head around the door to tell you two to move it somewhere else, when I realized you were in the kitchen!" Lemon finished in a high pitched and angry voice. So now I am sanitizing it before even thinking eating here ever again or let my poor Georgie eat here."

"Ya know Lemon, we only used the top of the dishwasher, so no need to clean the entire kitchen." Wade said daringly and Zoe could have died right then and there. Lavon rolled his eyes but laughed and Wade winked proudly at him. Lemon however was not finding this entertaining at all.

"How very funny Wade, may I suggest next time you two keep your entertainment strictly between the 4 walls or your bedroom please. How you could even think about doing that in the kitchen is beyond me."

Wade however was looking dumbfounded at Lemon, Zoe hoped beyond hope he would keep his mouth shut, she could only guess where this was going with Wade. The guy had no filter.

"Oh you're such a bore Lemon, but I'm sure you are on ya own here. I actually know for a fact that I am not the only one here who is a fan of _a bit of the ole' in and out in the kitchen_." He said nodding at Annabeth who looked horrified and looked at Lavon in shock, but Wade wasn't done yet. Besides, seeing how you kept teasin' Zoe yesterday about not having any skills in the kitchen, I just wanted to make sure she does have kitchen prowess and lord does s…."

"Okay! Enough talking Wade, Zoe butted in, why don't you go and take a shower and change into something presentable." Zoe said kindly pushing him out of the kitchen so he would stop talking and embarrass everyone in the kitchen. Especially her.

"Are you joinin' me?" He whispered so only Zoe could hear him.

"I need to get Lemon off my back first, just go."

Zoe turned back to the kitchen and looked at Lemon apologetically. "Lemon I'm so sorry about that. Why don't I just get some cleaners in and we can have breakfast somewhere else. When we come back, the cleaners will be done and all of you will be safe to use the kitchen again."

"Fine.." Lemon huffed and chucked the rubber pink gloves in the sink.

"What else is planned for the day?" Zoe asked, trying to distract Lemon a bit.

"Well actually today was date day."

"Date day" Zoe asked confused.

"Yes, me and George would spend the day together, just the two of us and I think Lavon and A.B had the same idea, hey even you and Wade could have ventured outside for a change, Lemon added in a teasing voice. But seeing as those two over there are in no state, I decided to switch our last two days around." She said jerking her head towards George and Lavon who indeed looked like they had it rough.

"Not to mention it's pouring outside, so I guess today is our relax and packing day and we'll have our date day tomorrow instead."

Something heavy seemed to drop into Zoe's stomach at Lemon's words, who was unaware of the impact of her words on Zoe.

"What did you mean only two days? Zoe asked in a small voice. I thought you were leaving Friday?"

"We are, but we're leaving very early in the morning, so I'm not counting that as a full day." Lemon said.

"How early?" Zoe asked, scared of the answer.

"I think of the top of my head about 7.15." Lemon said matter of factly unaware of Zoe's inner turmoil and walked into the livingroom sitting down.

Zoe stood there rooted to the spot, looking between Lavon and George still slumped on the kitchen island and to Annabeth and Lemon who had sat themselves down on Zoe's new comfortable couch. Zoe chuckled to herself thinking that's where Wade and her nearly ended up having sex the first time they were intimate. She imagined Lemons reaction if she told her.

"Zoe?" A pained voice came from the kitchen and George had finally managed to pick his head off the countertop for more than 5 seconds. Zoe laughed at the sight of him. It had been a while she had seen George so hungover.

"What Georgie?" She teased and he scrunched up his nose in disapproval.

"Can we please order in breakfast? I don't think I'll manage to go out for anything today."

"Fine by me, Zoe shrugged. Order me an egg white omelet." Walking off to her bedroom but she didn't get very far.

"Where are you going?" Lemon asked in surprise.

"I'm going to ask Wade what he wants for breakfast." She said innocently and walked towards her bedroom. Hoping she'd still be on time to catch him in the shower.

 **XxxxxxX**

The moment she walked in, she was relieved to hear the shower still running. She got rid of her clothes in record time and stepped into the steamed up bathroom.

"About time woman! I've gone all wrinkly" Wade said as he watched her come into the bathroom, holding up his hands and actually showing her his wrinkly fingers, before pulling her naked body towards him and under the stream of the shower, peppering her face with kisses.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" Wade suddenly asked, noticing a sad look on her face.

Zoe took a deep breath before speaking. She wasn't sure she had the right to be even sad, but she was. "Why did you not tell me thursday is actually your last day, instead of friday?"

Wade looked at her in surprise, "I just assumed you knew, but guessin' by the look on your face you didn't.

Zoe just shook her head and stepped closer to him, Wade automatically wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They stood there for a moment under the warm stream of the shower, their naked bodies pressed together. Zoe finally admitted to herself how hard it was going to be friday, when Wade would leave for good and she was dreading saying goodbye to him. unbeknownst to her Wade was dreading the same thing.

It wasn't until Zoe suddenly remembered she was supposed to ask Wade what he wanted for breakfast, that she let go of him. Placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back a tiny bit.

"Hey what are you doing? Wade asked when she moved away from him, missing their closeness even though her hands were still on him and her face was still close to his.

"I actually came in here to ask you what you wanted for breakfast, were ordering in."

"Is that all you came for?" Wade teased waggling his eyebrows, deciding the best way to bury his ever growing feelings for Zoe with humor and sarcasm. What else was he supposed to do?

"I could say I came here to see you naked, but I've already seen all of that anyway." She teased back.

"And yet you always come back for more." Wade said suggestively and snaked his arm around her, pressing his hips against her and letting his body tell her how much he wanted her. His mouth brushing hers. Although Wade's feelings for Zoe seemed to deepen every day, his desire for her seemed to grow every time they were intimate, of course it left him satisfied, but soon he found himself wanting that closeness with Zoe again and again. Just thinking about being intimate with her had him all riled up again. But he soon groaned in frustration when a loud banging was heard on Zoe's bedroom door.

"Guys… came George's exasperated voice, were waiting on you to put your order in for breakfast."

Wade signed deeply, let go of Zoe and stepped out of the shower, whispering to Zoe to take her time finishing her shower and promising he'd be back soon. He threw a towel around his hips and walked out of the shower, droplets of water falling from his hair onto his body and the floor.

Before Zoe even started washing her hair Wade was back with a good for nothing smirk on his face, Zoe knew by looking at him what she was in for and wasn't complaining.

Wade hastened to get back into the shower with Zoe, making her jump when he laid his cold hands on her lower back, pulling her close. He moved his lips close to her ears and whispered. "Food will be here in 15 minutes, so how about we make quick work of this doc."

"Always the romantic." She joked but soon stopped talking when Wade started to kiss her neck, his hands roaming freely over her body. Zoe grabbed his head in her hands and kissed him hard, her tongue gaining access instantly and Wade pushed her against the wall of the shower, his hand looping under her knees and wrapping her legs around his hips, pressing her harder against the wall. The cascade of the running water muffling the moans that soon filled the shower.

 **XxxxxX**

Even though Lemon never planned this day in her perfectly written itinerary, the morning, except for cleaning the kitchen, had been perfect so far. They were all lounging in the sitting room, where the most space was taken up by the enormous couches facing the tv that was hanging above a faux fireplace. Lemon looked at Lavon and George who still looked tired. Maybe taking the time to just relax and hang out today had been the perfect break from their hectic schedule. Not to mention it was still raining outside. Lemon had just finished the egg white omelet Zoe had ordered as well and placed it on the coffee table. She scrunched up her nose at the men, who all had tucked into a full English breakfast. How anyone could devour so much grease in the morning she would never understand. But then again, there was a lot Lemon didn't understand and she was beginning to think it might be her sometimes.

She looked at her best friend and studied her joyous face as Lavon fed her some white beans and watched as Annabeth returned the loving gaze he was giving her. Lemon had known about Annabeth's infatuation with Lavon for a very long time now and had offered many times to help her whoo him, but Annabeth always declined. Eventually, Annabeth had gone over to the mayor's house a day before their trip and confessed her feelings to Lavon, who in return had been planning to take Annabeth out on a romantic date in new York and bare it all to her. Lemon rolled her eyes at the memory but no one saw. She had not been impressed with Annabeth at first, a southern Belle should never be so blunt to chase after a man, but looking at them now, she knew Annabeth had done the right thing in following her heart and thought she was brave to act upon them.

Her eyes travelled back onto the love of her life, she would never understand how he had managed to live in New York for a year now. She did enjoy her visits to New York because she got to see George. She had enjoyed this week so far, especially seeing the sights and getting to know New York better, but she despised the constant noise, the wailing of sirens that seemed never ending, the smell, the harsh lights of the skyscrapers and of course the rudeness of some New Yorkers. She was still baffled how people on the subway just didn't look nor talked to each other. Such rudeness would never go down well in Bluebell.

How George could actually be enjoying this city was beyond her, however since he had been living with Zoe he had been much happier in New York. She hadn't been that thrilled to hear a woman had offered him a place to stay, but George, being the honest man he was, had told her everything he knew about Zoe, giving Lemon her phone number to call her and talk to her before he would ever take Zoe up on her offer. Lemon had made a point of actually coming to New York to meet Zoe before feeling okay with George moving in with her. The moment she had laid her eyes on Zoe she had decided she didn't like her. Everything about her breathed New York, not to mention she was gorgeous despite her height and the total opposite of Lemon. Nonetheless, the moment after Zoe had showed Lemon and George the apartment, George was called into work and Zoe had offered to keep Lemon company. They had talked and talked, Lemon had to admit that this Zoe woman wasn't that bad at all. She had just called off her engagement, seemed to work all the time, liked the same stupid movies George seemed to like which Lemon never understood and she couldn't cook. Albeit these were all things Lemon could never relate to, she found herself liking this woman and enjoying her company. She had been slightly disappointed when George had joined them again for dinner. Lemon had enjoyed spending time with someone who wasn't a southern belle like her. That day had been the first day Lemon had experienced enjoying something that wasn't related to Bluebell and she found herself liking it. Zoe had been part of the reason Lemon had visited regularly during the past year, knowing that when George had to work, Zoe would hang out with her whenever she could.

A smile grazed her lips thinking about that first meeting and her eyes fell on Zoe, or Zoe and Wade in this case. She shook her head only slightly looking at the scene right across from her. Wade was lounging against the side on the couch, one foot up on the couch and Zoe all snuggled up against it. His arms wrapped around her and Zoe's head leaning against his chest. They were talking amongst themselves in whispered tones and stealing glances at each other. This was probably the biggest thing Lemon didn't understand. She had never understood Wade's way of life, sleeping around with whatever he could lay his hands on and even worse, the women practically throwing themselves at him as if Wade was some sort of myth. Lemon couldn't deny he had a nice body and she had heard the stories about him, but still. Intercourse was something reserved for committed relationships and marriage, not to throw around for anyone and everyone to use. Although in the years of knowing Wade, she had gotten used to his deviant ways and had turned a blind eye to his chronic chasing skirt problem.

Lemon however had been surprised and actually shocked that morning, to find out it had been Zoe who he hooked up with. Lemon had prepared herself to meet a new girl at the breakfast table every single morning, not having to watch and hear Wade and Zoe getting to know each other in a horizontal way. The scene in front of her had been something she could have never predicted. She silently watched on when Wade placed a lingering kiss on Zoe's lips and Zoe blushing. Lemon rolled her eyes when Wade pulled Zoe closer to him. How those two were still in denial about their feelings astounded her and she was dreading friday, when they were leaving. She wasn't dreading leaving George, she was dreading having to deal with Wade in Bluebell. She could tell he was falling head over heels for Zoe, all of them could see it although Wade was still denying things. Yet when he had to go back to Bluebell, be without Zoe and move on with his life, that's what scared her. Wade was known for many things, but he wasn't known for expressing his feelings very well. She remembered it like yesterday when Jackie had died. It had taken her, George, Lavon and Annabeth a good 9 months to get Wade off the alcohol, back to his feet and having him eat properly and at work again. She was still sad they failed to help his father as well.

Now looking at the happy, whatever they were, she realized she had seen neither as happy as this week. She wondered if she could manage to get those two ever to talk about their feelings for each other and have them think about their future. Lemon actually chuckled audibly at the ridiculous thought, causing everyone to look at her.

"What so funny?" George asked.

She sighed deeply, "Nothing."

 **XxxxxX**

Wade was fighting sleep but unwilling to move from his position on the couch. He was lying flat on his back with one arm around Zoe, his hand resting on her hip as she slept soundly on him. Her head resting on his shoulder her hand on his chest. He was sure she had been asleep for a while now but he was enjoying their closeness too much to let go.

His eyes wandered around the room, empty food containers and glasses were strewn all over the coffee table. None of them had really managed to get off the couch today, not even Lemon who halfheartedly suggested helping the cleaners in the kitchen who arrived after their breakfast, but was shot down by Zoe telling her they should all watch movies and maybe even play board games.

Her suggestion had received an enthusiastic response from everyone, who were all secretly too happy to have a break from Lemon's strictly imposed itinerary.

They ended up having an extremely lazy day, watched movies, played some board games, ate the snacks from Zoe's pantry and had dinner delivered. They fought over who had to walk to the door to get their dinner once it arrived. Of course it had been Lemon, finding it rude to leave the delivery guy standing outside the door waiting. When she got back with all of their food she scolded everyone for being rude, lazy and unproductive all day. Although she hadn't complained whilst she herself had been lounging on the couch as well, cuddled up close to George, Lavon and Annabeth doing the same. Wade had looked at them, realising he and Zoe were acting exactly the same as the other two couples. No one even commented anymore when he and Zoe stole a few kisses here and there. Although he had caught Lemon's knowing smile a few times.

Wade moved underneath Zoe, the couch was comfortable enough to sleep on, but he preferred to sleep in Zoe's bed tonight. He wanted to wake up next to her in the confinement of her room. Not willing to wake up in the sitting room on their last real morning together. He swallowed hard when he thought about leaving in the early hours of friday and quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He was still here, no need to worry about leaving yet.

Wade hugged Zoe close to him and tried to get off the couch as slowly as possible without waking her up. He sat up with Zoe still close to him and gently put her down on the couch whilst he stood up. He bent over to scoop her up into his arms, waking her up slightly and she instinctively put her arms around his shoulders, opening her eyes a fraction. She started to speak but Wade hushed her.

"Ssss baby, just got back to sleep."

Zoe moved her head onto his shoulder and he moved the short distance to her room, struggling with the door handle before he finally managed to open the door. He kicked back the covers and gently laid Zoe in her bed, taking off her shoes and socks before pulling the covers back up. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and left his clothes in a corner of her room. He slipped into the bed as well and laid on his side facing Zoe who continued to sleep on her side facing him. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her, just like had done on monday. That night had been the first time they didn't end up having sex but talked and talked till the early hours of the morning. That night had been one of many firsts, he had also gone on a semi date for the first time, enjoyed female company without expecting something else, walked hand in hand with someone in public for the first time, heck he even went to time square for the first time. A smile appeared on his lips as he remembered that night...

For the first time ever, he had feelings for someone.

Wade laid there for a moment, lost in thought before grabbing his phone from the nightstand, sending a message to Lemon, not expecting her to reply soon so he silenced his phone, placed it back on the nightstand and pulled Zoe close to him. Drifting off to sleep soon after

 **XxxxxX**

 **A big thank you again for reading. I know I've kept you waiting but I'd love to hear what your thoughts were on this chapter.**

 **P.s. One of my favorite stories "Different Wavelengths" by SarahJaneA was updated after 2 years and I loved it. Check it out if you haven't seen it yet.**


	10. Thursday This is goodbye - Part 1

**I know I have been neglecting this story! But here is the first part of Thursday. I'm making it into two parts, because I know you guys need to know I am still out there and thinking about this story, which I am. I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

 **Hope everyone had a good New Years!**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Thursday - This is goodbye - Part 1**

Once again it was Zoe that woke up first in the morning. She could tell it wasn't that early by the light that was illuminating her room. She looked sideways knowing Wade would be there and smiled as soon as she laid her eyes on him. Zoe had thought that her week couldn't get better, but she had fully enjoyed her day yesterday.

Although they didn't end up doing much all day, she had spent all day cuddled up in Wade's strong arms just enjoying their closeness, stealing kisses here and there and finally falling asleep in his arms by the end of the day. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so content and happy, there hadn't even been a day in her relationship with Sebastian that had felt as great as any day she had spent with Wade so far. Even the first days he was visiting and annoyed her to no end although she knew that was only because she was attracted to him.

Zoe exhaled and studied Wade's face. He looked so much younger and innocent when he was sleeping, like a young boy in a grown man's yet very muscular body. Zoe smiled to herself as she looked at his defined back. How he even got so muscular was beyond her, she didn't get the impression he had ever seen the inside of a gym. She raised her hand to trace the muscles on his back but thought better of it. She had every intention to wake him up but Zoe just had a Wade-like idea she was sure he would like. Especially on their last day together. Zoe slipped out of bed quietly and got rid off all her clothes. Shivering slightly she got back into the warmth of the bed and cuddled up close to Wade, gently touching his chest and brushing her lips against his. The contact caused Wade to stir but didn't wake him up. Zoe pressed her lips harder against his, waking up Wade.

"Hmmmm." He moaned into the kiss, his arms opening up for Zoe, his hands instinctively roaming over her body and he groaned in appreciation when he realised she was naked.

Wade sat up and hastily ridding himself of his clothes, before gently pushing Zoe back down and resuming their kiss as he moved on top of her, pulling her legs around his waist and positioning himself between her legs.

"Good mormin' indeed doc."

 **Xxxxxx**

"Morning guys." Annabeth said as soon as she walked into the kitchen where Lemon and George were already having breakfast. "You guys are up early"

"Yes we need to prepare for today, making a lunch before we head out."

Annabeth craned her neck at the food on the counter that Lemon was preparing.

"Are you going for a picnic?"

Lemon looked around the kitchen suspiciously. When she was sure no one else was around did she finally speak.

"I am making this for Wade. He sent me a text yesterday asking if I can help him with a surprise for Zoe. I think he's taking her on a date, although Wade called it "just lunch." Lemon said rolling her eyes and let out a humourless cackle.

"How long do you think it will take for those two to admit to their feelings?" Lavon asked no one in particular.

"Never." Both Lemon and George replied at the same time, causing Annabeth and Lavon to stare at them.

"You think after the week that we've had, they're just going to pretend nothing has happened?

"Yes, that's what I think Zoe would do." George said.

"She's the most stubborn person I have ever met in my entire life. She won't even admit she has feelings for him. She doesn't really like to talk about her feelings, like ever. That's why I was surprised that she even talked to Wade about her ex-fiance. She hardly ever talked to me about it. Just that I should have the master when I moved in and she was moving to the spare room."

"So you think it's more than just casual sex between them." Annabeth stated. It wasn't a question, more like an observation and she looked around the kitchen.

"Oh I know it is, but she's never going to admit it."

"Neither will Wade." Lemon added sadly.

"I'll get it out of him." Lavon said.

"You think?" Lemon snorted.

"I'll invite him over one day to watch the game, we'll have a few beers and I'll get him talking."

"Good Luck with that!" Lemon said, holding up her cup of tea to salute Lavon. "Let me know how it goes."

"Do you think they need an intervention?" Annabeth said cunningly.

"An Intervention? Lavon asked looking sideways at his girlfriend as if she was crazy.

"Yeah, maybe we need to nudge them into the right direction, you know. So they have to admit their feelings."

"Ab, I know I can make miracles happen, but I am no magician. That's never going to happen."

"So what should we do?" Annabeth asked looking around the room.

"We do nothing, they're both grown ass.. uhm… they are both adults." Lavon rectified himself, seeing Annabeth's horrified face.

"Let them work out." Lemon

"So we are just going to sit back and watch the train wreck that is Zoe and Wade?" Annabeth asked horrified.

"I think we are." Lavon added solemnly

 **XxxxxX**

By the time Wade and Zoe managed to move beyond her bedroom, the apartment had become very quiet. Zoe walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but Wade's lumberjack shirt and Wade dared to venture out in only his boxers. No longer bothered of he might walk into Lemon or Annabeth.

"I think they all left." Zoe said looking around the kitchen. It looked pristine but then again that's how it always looked when Lemon had been anywhere.

"I think they're just kind of sick of waiting' around for us doc." Wade smirked.

"Bet they are, but they could of told us they left. Where do you think they went?" Zoe wondered out loud.

"Doc, it's their date day remember? I'm sure they're off doing some sort of romantic stuff all day."

"Romantic stuff?" Zoe asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah well like I said that first night I met you. George is a gentleman of the old. I bet he's pulling out all the stops to impress Lemon."

"You remember what we talked about a week ago?"

Wade looked at her as if she was crazy. Of course he remembered. He remembered everything, every minute and every second he had spend with Zoe. He'd rather die than admit that her her however.

"Of course I remember doc, the moment I saw you I knew we needed to get better acquainted." He said winking at her, his eyes trailing over her long exposed legs.

"Pig." Followed by a playful slap on his arm as she brushed passed him towards her bedroom.

"Hey where are you going?" Wade asked turning around to look at her.

"I'm going to get changed, I want to go do something today. It's your last day here and we should do something fun."

Before Wade could say anything more, she had already disappeared. Now how was he supposed to tell her about his plans?

He looked around the corner to see if Zoe had actually left before he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see what Lemon had sent him.

 _Basket is in the cupboard under the sink._

 _Have fun with Zoe._

 _Don't forget, you owe me big time._

 _Lemon_


	11. Thursday - This is goodbye - Part 2

**I seriously have no excuses to leave this so so late. Hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.**

 **Special thanks to Judomom for encouraging me to continue this story.**

 **Chapter 11.**

 **This is goodbye - Part 2**

Wade looked at the picnic basket Lemon had prepared and glanced inside of it. He quickly got rid of the flowers Lemon had laid on top of the food. He knew he needed to check it before he took Zoe out, surely Lemon would do everything in her power to trap him. When she texted him back she had asked him why he wanted to take her on a picnic and what the occasion was, so she could prepare right sort of food. Although Wade didn't understand what that meant either.

He looked at the rest of the contents, they looked safe enough. Wade could make out Lemons famous sweet tea and cucumber sandwiches he knew he wouldn't try if his life depended on it. His head shot up and he slammed the lid shut when he heard Zoe's voice coming from across the kitchen.

"Whats this? Have you joined a country club or something?"

He looked at her for a while before his head caught up with his mouth. He was planning on playing this off casually, he even wanted to get the food from the basket to a backpack so he wouldn't look like a complete ass walking down the street with it.

And he definitely never meant for Zoe to see the basket.

"Euhm… well no, actually… euhm…" _Shit, he thought to himself. This is not going the way I wanted to._

"I was going to take you out for lunch." He tried casually, "I asked Lemon for some help. But she went completely overboard with it." He laughed nervously, hoping Zoe would fall for his cowardly lie.

"You planned to take me to lunch?" Zoe asked surprised. She had thought Wade would want to take full advantage of having the house to themselves as Lemon and George, Lavon and Annabeth were all gone for the day.

"Well yeah doc, I do need some sustenance after you've tired me out all week."

Zoe eyebrows flew up on her forehead. "Oh now you start with the complaining? She said hitting his chest. "You should have complained much sooner and I would have made sure I stopped your suffering all together."

"An' what would be the fun in that?" He asked her with his signature grin back in place.

"I jus' need to get changed real quick so we can get this show on the road." He said brushing past her, but not without giving her butt a cheeky squeeze as she watched him leave.

Something had changed. Something significant. She couldn't pinpoint when it had happened but something was different between them. Wade was acting different as well. Yes they were still having a lot of casual fun, but ever since they had strolled through New York together Zoe had noticed he had started to make more of an effort. What worried her even more is that she was starting to enjoy this new Wade and she was having a hard time keeping the boundaries she had set for herself in place.

 **XxxxxX**

"George told me this was a nice place to go. I didn't really believe him but he was right. A' now I can tell people back home I went to Brooklyn." Wade said as he looked around Brooklyn bridge park and relaxed against the bench they were sitting on.

He grabbed his backpack where he had moved Lemons carefully wrapped lunch into and laid the contents out between the two of them, handing her the sweet tea he'd been carrying all the way to the park.

"I'll have to admit that this is the first time I've been here. My mother has never taken me to Brooklyn, let alone taken the time to take me to the park herself." Zoe scoffed. "She always said Manhattan had everything a person could ever need." Wade noticed how much her eyes rolled at that.

"You don't agree?"

"There is definitely more to life than just Manhattan."

"Do you even ever make it out of Manhattan?" Wade asked, actually wondering what Zoe did besides work and work.

"I used to spend summers at summer camp" Zoe said stonily. Remembering the dread she felt whenever the summer ended and she had to go back to her parents, being picked up by her nanny and not knowing when her parents would be home again.

Wade picked up on her tone of voice and the way her face contorted tried to change the subject. "You should come to Bluebell sometimes! Especially now I know you managed to survive the wilderness of summer camp, I'm sure you can survive the wilderness that is Bluebell."

"What is it like?"

"Bluebell?" He looked at her as she nodded, looking at him in interest.

"I mean I've heard from George and Lemon how much they love it, but they never managed to pinpoint what it is about Bluebell that is so amazing."

Wade smiled, "Well doc, why don't you grab yourself a sandwich, preferably the cucumber ones, an' let me tell you about the Bluebell that Wade Kinsella knows, because that version of Bluebell is a whole lot better than whatever Lemon an' George must have told you."

 **XxxxxX**

It wasn't until the rain started to drop from the sky, that Zoe had to move from the warm embrace Wade had her in. For the past hour she had been comfortably cuddled up into Wade's side, his strong arm wrapped around her as they observed the visitors of Brooklyn bridge park. Her mind on Bluebell and wondering why George ever moved to New York.

"Of course the rain has to totally ruin my plans of spending my last day here with you in New York." Wade sighed.

"Wade don't you worry about that, there's plenty of things we can do indoors in New York."

Wade smirked suggestively and gave her a cheeky look.

" _That_ is not what I meant!" Zoe said, poking his chest, not missing how hard his muscles felt underneath her fingertips as she did so.

"I was actually thinking about taking you to this arcade place I used to go to with my favorite nanny when I was younger, but I'm not sure if it is still there. It's a small arcade inside this big cinema, we used to kill our time there with racing games before the movie started."

"Let's check it out doc." Wade said already getting to his feet and pulling her with him. "Lead the way."

Zoe was amazed by how easily Wade had gotten used to the hustle and bustle of New York. He had told her all about Bluebell during their lunch, how he knew everybody in the town, how safe it was and how everybody turned up for big events like weddings, engagements and births. Not forgetting how the town had pulled together when his mother had died and how he craved to have a day by himself after her death, nearly offending Bluebells residents in the process when he asked them to keep their distance. He told her about how he had known Lemon, George, Lavon and Annabeth since birth and luckily for Zoe, he even shared some stories about a rebellious Lemon when she was younger and apparently very different to the southern belle Zoe thought she knew.

Zoe glanced over at Wade and her eyes fell to his big yet soft hands where he was holding her small one in his. Yet again they were roaming the streets, bodies pressed closely together, their hand entwined. Zoe enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Wade, yet it scared her at the same time. They kept crossing the boundaries of their silent agreement to keep it casual, and Zoe was dreading tomorrow morning. As far as she was concerned she didn't want to discuss it and whenever any conversation came close to tomorrow, she quickly changed the subject. As long as she didn't mention it, it wouldn't exist.

At least that's what she kept telling herself.

"This the place doc?" Wade asked and Zoe noticed they had come to a full stop, Wade looking up at the arcade that hadn't changed a bit to how she remembered it. She didn't have much time to take it in, as Wade was already pulling her Inside, his eyes big with excitement.

"Looks amazing doc." He said as he looked around the arcade and his eyes fell on an air hockey tale. "How about I beat you at a round of air hockey?" Wade asked with a boyish look on his face.

Zoe crossed her arms and glared at Wade. "Who says you'll be able to beat me?"

"You know what kind of magic these hands are capable off." He shot back holding up his hands and looking at Zoe so intently it made her blush. She was happy for the dimmed light in the arcade. She didn't think she would be able to stand Wade knowing he was making her blush, but his eyes were still on hers and she groaned silently when a mischievous grin appeared on his face as he moved closer to her.

"Are ya blushing?" He asked in hushed tones that made Zoe's heart skip, yet annoyed her at the same time. Wade knew damn too well what sort of effect he had on her.

"I'm not blushing" She lied, sticking her nose in the air. "It's just hot in here." She said turning her back on him to get them some coins for the arcade.

"Not that I'm complaining, you do have a very nice back...side…." He trailed off. "But the front definitely doesn't disappointed either."

Wade probably thought he was being funny, but his words made Zoe blush even more. She ducked to retrieve the coins from the machine, buying herself some time to make sure she could face him again without giving him any reason to tease her even more.

"First rounds are on me." She said, turning around to face him again and showed him the coins, throwing one in the air hockey table.

"Well, only because you're so damn proud. But this behavior wouldn't go down well in Bluebell, you'll have to give me at least one chance to be a real southern gentleman to you tonight doc, or Lemon will raise hell."

"I'm pretty sure you'll find a way to treat a lady." She replied cheekily and raised her eyebrows at him suggestively, which caught Wade's attention in more than one way.

He was about to give her a cheeky reply, but suddenly looked down as Zoe's puck flew straight into his goal.

"Ha!" And that's one point to me! You better get your A game on southern boy." Zoe teased gleefully throwing her hands in the air in celebration.

"That wasn't fair doc, you can't say things like that to me and not follow though." He pressed on, not letting Zoe get away with her little game.

"Who said I won't?"

"Ohhhh well, can't wait to call in on that debt." He joked back. "But first, be ready to get your ass kicked!"

 **XxxxxxxX**

Zoe had been right, she was a champ at air hockey. Wade stopped keeping count after he lost for the 4th time in a row and Zo grew more confident. It might have had to do with the fact he could look down her top whenever Zoe lunged for the puck. Not that he was complaining.

Even though she had told him she used to play a lot of racing games with her nanny as a child, she was pretty bad at those and Wade was happy he finally found something he could beat her at. After winning countless times Zoe finally called defeat when she finishing dead last for the 8th game in a row.

"Okay, I give up." I am the queen of air hockey, but clearly the biggest loser at racing. I remember winning all the time though." Zoe added thoughtfully, still sitting in the chair of the semi car of the console.

"Maybe, just maybe your nanny let you win on purpose." Wade joked, glancing sideways at her.

"Ha … ha Wade." Zoe said, sticking out her tongue and thinking of a smart remark when a large group of people rushed through the arcade towards the cinema. Zoe looked after them and craned her neck to see where they were going.

"You okay Zoe?" Wade asked uncertainly following Zoe's gaze.

"Yeah, I was just wondering what movie is playing that is attracting so many people." She mumbled, not wanting Wade to think she was no longer interested in spending the day with him. She could tell he had put a lot of effort into planning this day for them together, even though the rain had clearly messed up his plans.

"Do you want to check it out?" Wade asked, taking Zoe by surprise and she looked at him for a moment to make sure he was serious.

"Are you… are you sure?" Zoe asked.

"Well, as long as it's not some chick flick or romantic themed anything, I won't mind."

"But won't that mess with your plans?" Zoe asked quietly.

"I'm gettin' to spend the day with you don' I?" Wade asked with a grin although his eyes were sincere, he gazed at her long enough to make her blush once again.

 **XxxxxxX**

"I am so glad X-men is playing." Zoe murmured against Wade's mouth as she pulled her mouth away from him long enough to speak. "And nothing chick flick related." She copied his earlier words and she felt him smile against her mouth before his tongue entered her mouth again.

"Hmmmm, me too." Wade mumbled quickly, connecting their lips for a long probing kiss, their tongues exploring each other as Zoe tried to manoeuvre herself out of her chair and onto Wade's lap, but Wade gripped her tighter at the hip and kept her from doing so. His body leaning over the armchair keeping them separated, his mouth moving to her neck nibbling at the delicate flesh.

"Doc?" He whispered in her ear, loud enough for her to hear over the loud noises of the movie playing in the theater yet not too loud to draw any attention to them cuddled together in the back of the cinema.

"Hhmm?" Zoe asked, although it came out like a strangled moan when Wade's mouth found her pulse point and sucked on it gently.

"Maybe we should….. He placed a few kissed up her neck.

"Go." He whispered against her skin, leaving a bite just underneath her jawline.

"Your place." He breathed against her lips before he slipped his tongue in her mouth, a low groan escaping the depth of his throat as her hands traveled high up his leg making him jump in his seat.

Wade stood up very suddenly, pulling Zoe with him. It was either leaving the cinema now to continue their heavy petting session elsewhere, or continue and risk getting caught and arrested. Still holding tightly onto Zoe, stealing kisses whenever he could, he hurried them back to Zoe's apartment, his intuition and desire to have Zoe back in bed with him as fast as possible guiding him through the busy streets and finding her apartment rather fast much to his surprise

As soon as the doorman opened the door for them shaking his head at their actions, they stumbled through the doorway, their lips glued together yet again. Blindly they found the way the elevator and to the top floor where Zoe pushed Wade against the front door. Zoe finally pulled away from Wade for a few seconds to open the door, his hands roaming around her waist, digging his nails into the exposed flesh of her waist as he teased her by placing butterfly kisses behind her ear.

She jerked up her shoulders at the ticklish feeling he was creating and turned around to grab his hand in his, pulling him towards her bedroom where he kicked the door shut behind them. He glanced at Zoe who was looking at him, biting her lower lip. He smirked at her as his eyes traveled down her body. However fun their short date had been, he knew this was what they did best. Just the two of them behind closed doors. As soon as he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her towards the bed, gently laying her down on top of the comforter as he climbed on top of her.

He leaned on his shoulders to support himself as he looked at her. Her eyes bore into his until they fell on his lips. For a moment he thought about telling her how much this week had meant to him, how he had never met someone he felt so close to, but Zoe's hands roamed through his blonde locks and her eyes fluttered closed as she pushed his face down towards hers so she could kiss him and all thoughts about talking about his feelings flew out of the window. He didn't hesitate to push his tongue between her lips and explored her mouth, his hands traveling underneath her ass to push her even closer against his body as her hands moved from his neck and found their way underneath his shirt, up to his chest. Zoe could feel the rapid beating of his heart against his hand as he kissed her more passionately than he ever had before. She could tell something had shifted in the way they were together, in the way he kissed her and touched her. She knew this was no longer just about lust.

Her trail of thought was interrupted when his hands moved in between them and he fumbled with the button on her jeans, flicking it open and pulling it slowly down her long lean legs. He crawled down the bed pulling her jeans with him and discarded the offending piece of clothing on the floor. He stood at the end of the bed and quickly rid himself off his own clothes. Leaving him standing in his boxers. He smirked when Zoe's eyes fell on his chest, traveling down to his navel and below.

"My eyes are up here ya know." He said and raised an eyebrow at her when their eyes met. She held his gaze as she reached behind her, opening the clasp of her bra and removing it from underneath her top. She amused herself in the way his eyes traveled down her chest. He swallowed audibly and bit his lip trying hard to look up into her eyes but gave up the fight as soon as she reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it off, throwing it towards him. He didn't attempt to catch it. All he cared about was getting back on the bed as fast as he could. However, if she could tease him, so could he.

Slowly, he kissed his way up her legs, dragging his lips over the soft skin as Zoe laid back against the bed. He pressed a wet kiss behind her knee and moved further up her legs, reaching her thighs, trailing his mouth to the inside of her thighs, without warning he kissed her lace covered center and she let out an involuntary whimper, her hands flew to his hair and she grabbed a clump of hair, pulling his head towards hers so she could kiss him, successfully stopping his teasing ways.

She sighed contently when he joined their lips again, his tongue finding hers in a heated kiss, their hands roaming over the newly exposed flesh. Wade swallowed her moan as he grinded his hips against hers, seeking any kind of friction as Zoe slipped her hands underneath his boxers and groped his ass. She wrapped her long legs against his waist and arched her hips to meet his grinding ones. He pulled his mouth away and buried his face in her neck, groaning in her ear as he could feel the heat emanating from her center against his throbbing erection. He hooked his thumbs underneath the delicate material of her lacy panties and dragged them down her legs as far as he could without moving his face from her neck where he bit the delicate skin before he found her mouth in a heated carres.

Zoe wriggled underneath him to free herself from her panties, pushing down his boxers as well before lying back on the bed, Wade's body covering hers as he lowered himself on top of her. He brushed his hand up the length of her legs and hooked them around his waist as he settled himself in between her legs. He looked at her for a moment until her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down to kiss him, their mouths moving against each other, their tongues exploring each other as he aligned himself with her center. Their hearts racing in their chests in anticipation until neither of them could take it much longer.

Zoe arched her hips towards his and he entered her. She threw her head back and let out a groan in pleasure as he filled her. He stilled for a moment leaning his head against hers, gasping as her warmth surrounded his every nerve ending. He reached for her leg and wrapped it higher around his waist before he moved inside of her again, allowing him to move deeper inside of her. Zoe moaned at the new angle, her long nails digging in his back as he started thrusting inside her. Their hips arched, mouths gyrating together as he they moved together.

Their movements became faster, more desperate as they seeked their release. Zoe clung to him desperately as the building tension inside of her threatened to burst. She tightened her grip on him as the splintering sensation of her orgasm rushed through her and she let go, her walls pulsing around him pushing him over the edge. He groaned in ecstasy before slumping against her body, his head nuzzling into her neck murmuring sweet nothings against her skin as she held him against her, trying to catch her breath.

Eventually Wade lifted his head enough to press a gentle kiss against her lips as he rolled off her, pulling her with him and held her against his chest as she relaxed in his embrace.

They laid there holding each other for a long time, neither of them speaking or looking at each other. Neither aware of how long they just laid there, their bodies entangled, unable to let go. The deafening sound of their screaming hearts not wanting to let each other go, thick in the room.

Wade was the first one to break the silence, one of his hands in his hair as he spoke. "As much as I hate this city, I really don' wanna leave, don' leave you I mean." He finally admitted, his voice thick with emotion as he thought about saying goodbye to Zoe. She remained silent in his arms, unsure how to react or reply to his words.

He just said everything she felt, but Zoe knew there was no point on dwelling on the matter. He was leaving tomorrow and that was it.

George would soon follow him back to Rosewood and she'd be alone yet again. She was still deep in thought when she felt Wade shift underneath her and he rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand and looked at her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and lifted her chin up so she had no choice but to look at him.

"Zo?" He mumbled searching her eyes.

"Wade, what do you want me to say?" She whispered and knew if she would let herself drown in his eyes much longer she would never be able to face the morning.

"I jus' told ya I don' wanna leave an' you're askin' me what I want you to say?" He asked indignantly, a little hurt the first woman he managed to bare his feelings to shut him down the moment he did so. "I never told anyone anythin' like this before." He pressed on trying to explain just how much his words meant something.

"Wade, this…" She started and pointed between their bodies still pressed tightly together. "This will never be anything, I have my life here and you…."

"An' I belong in hillbilly town?!" He asked angrily as she looked away from him, staring at the duvet. He scoffed, he really believed Zoe was different, thought she had gotten to know the real him. Not just the Wade, joker of Bluebell, born on the wrong side of town. But the real him.

He sat up and threw the covers off him angrily. Zoe reached for his arms begging him not to leave, but he was too strong for her. He brushed her hand away and pulled on his boxers as he walked to the door. He looked back at her and swallowed.

"I really thought you was different doc." He said as he slammed the door behind him.

 **XxxxX**


	12. Chapter 12 Friday - Back to normal?

**Feels like home**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Friday - Back to normal?**

He slumped over the kitchen counter. The day had been long, draining and emotional. All he wanted to do was crawl to his bed and lie in between the covers where the sweet smell of the woman he loved dearly, still lingered on his pillow.

He sighed and glanced at the watch Lemon picked out for him, no doubt taking in account it fitted perfectly with the wardrobe she choose. It was 10:44 pm yet still no sight of his elusive roommate.

With every minute that ticked by, the angrier and more annoyed he grew.

Wade never told him nor their friends why he looked so put out nor gave them any explanation as to why Zoe wasn't there to bid them farewell. All of them had noticed how Wade had looked up expectantly everytime they heard the sounds of high heels walking past, but none of those high heels belonged to Zoe. When they could no longer stall their departure back to Bluebell, a visible disappointed Wade was the first one to nid his farewell to George and turned around to their gate.

George sighed and forced himself off the stool that stood by the kitchen island and walked over to the fridge which was stuffed with leftover food, neatly packed, labeled and wrapped by Lemon and Annabeth.

He poured himself a glass of sweet tea, courtesy of Annabeth and walked over to the sitting room, the one place he hardly ever occupied by himself. Although he and Zoe shared the apartment, it had been a silent agreement between them that the sitting room was Zoe's place to relax and not be bothered after a long day at the hospital. Just as he'd rather not see her in the kitchen for anything but grabbing herself a cup of coffee that he would often end up making for the both of them.

George knew if he had any chance of catching her sneaking back into the apartment, this is where he would catch her. The other option waiting for her in the hallway until she decided to come home.

 **XxxxX**

Disoriented George woke up with a start. It took him a moment to realise where he was. He got off from the sitting room couch and groaned when his body felt stiff.

He moved off the couch and made his way back to the kitchen, but he stopped in his tracks outside of Zoe's bedroom door and wondered if she had come home.

He'd never went into her room without her permission before, but he felt compelled to peek inside. His remaining anger at her won his internal the battle. Softly he knocked and opened the door slightly, peeking into the room. Surprised he looked at the empty and made up bed.

He muttered under his breath, convincing himself Zoe was staking out at the hospital until he himself had to go back to work, before she would return home.

He looked up and stared at the guestroom when he heard a soft noise coming from the room Wade had called his own when he was here.

He made his way to the guest room and stood silently outside of the door, straining his ears.

He wasn't sure what the noises were he was hearing so he knocked softly in the door.

"Zoe?"

No answer.

He knocked again yet the noises continued. He knocked again.

"Zoe? Are you in there? I'm coming in!"

Carefully he opened the door and looked at the scene in front of him.

"Zoe?"

"Leave George." Her small wavering voice came from the midst of the blankets of the bed without looking at him.

"What are you doing? When did you get home?"

Even though she looked utterly helpless and sad, he still felt a twinge of annoyance towards her.

"Zoe, why weren't you there this morning? Wade kept looking up hoping to see you at the airport this morning. He was really disappointed you didn't come to say goodbye."

"We had our goodbye last night." She snapped and pulled the blankets up to her neck, finally meeting Georges eye.

"Not sure I want to know about it." George mumbled darkly and she shot him a death glare.

"Fine, do you want to talk about it?" He gave in.

"I don't."

"Shame, because I do want to talk." He started and sat on the chair next to her bed, facing her.

"Can you make it quick? I'm tired."

"Why weren't you at the airport this morning to say goodbye Zoe? And I don't want the "we already said our goodbyes last night crap, because I don't buy that."

"Crap huh?" Zoe asked and sat up on her bed. "You must be really mad at me."

"I hate to see my friends sad."

Zoe stared at him. "Who's looking sad?"

"You for starters, can't say having your mascara running underneath your eyes is making you look cheerful, and Wade looked like he was about to attend a funeral this morning instead of going back home."

"He was sad?" Zoe asked quietly as if she couldn't believe her ears, wiping underneath her eyes to get rid of some of the mascara.

"Why does that surprise you?"

"We had an argument last night, didn't he tell you?"

"Wade doesn't like to talk about things that really matter to him, he hates it when people come too close for comfort."

Zoe let herself fall back into the bed. "George, cut the crap. It was just a fling. He's not…. It's not like we dated and broke up."

"Is that what he told you?"

"It's what I told him." She admitted.

"You told him it wasn't more than a fling to you?" He asked in shock.

"Wade told me last night he didn't want to leave and how he was going to miss me."

She watched as George eyes grew large and he stared at her. "He said that?"

Zoe shrugged, "Yeah why?

George took a large breath; "Zoe look, I know you think you know Wade." He tried to explain. "Obviously a part of you does, but you don't know the Wade I grew up with, the person he is when he's around people he trusts. You haven't seen the way he handles his emotions.

Wade telling you he's going to miss you and that he doesn't want to leave, is basically him telling you he's in love with you. That he wants to be with you."

And I know does, we all do."

Zoe stared at the ceiling, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She turned around in her bed, facing away from George so he wouldn't be able to see the tear that managed to fall.

"You can't be sure about it." She finally said.

"I can and I am. The last time I've seen him that happy was when his mother was still alive."

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "And I haven't seen you this happy since I've known you Zo."

Angrily, she wiped at her face and looked at him. "What do you want me to do George?"

"I want you to be happy Zoe. Really happy like you have been this past week.

Not the kind of happy you tell yourself your career makes you."

"My career does make me happy!" She said offended.

"Having sex with Wade made you happy too. I've never seen you grin that much." He chuckled.

"George!" But she laughed despite herself. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Me neither, it's the Wade effect, it rubs off on you."

 **XxxxX**

"Wade!" You look radiant my boy. Looks like New York did you some good after all!" Wally said, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Wally."

I'm glad you are back! I'm ready to be done with this bar and for you to take charge!"

"Me too Wally." Wade smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So tell me all about New York, I heard you found yourself a lady friend?"

Don't know what youre talkin' about. He said and busied himself with cleaning the counter, wondering who of his friends had ran their mouths.

"A lady friend?" Dash asked sweetly, who had appeared out of nowhere and shoved his microphone in Wades face.

"Did I just hear Wade Kinsella, Bluebells very own casanova might be off the market?"

"There's no lady friend and no markets Dash. I've got notin' to tell."

"Are you sure, we might have heard different?"

"You heard wrong."

"Are you saying my source is lying? My source is a very trustworthy person." Dash challenged him.

"That what I'm sayin'." Wade cut him off and glared at him. "Now are you gon' order a drink or keep buggin' me about some dumb ass lie." He snapped.

"Language my boy." Sheila muttered, who sat close by and had been silently listening to Dash's interrogation. "Is that all they taught you in New York?"

"Language and romancing is what I heard." Wally butted in and Wade rolled his eyes. He was in no mood to talk of even think about Zoe Hart. The sooner he could forget about her entire existence, the better.

He groaned inwardly when he saw Lemon breezing into the rammer jammer. He knew the entire town would interrogate her on their trip to New York. Heads turned and everyone greeted the return of their favorite belle.

"Lemon!" Sheila exclaimed, "come and join us." She motioned to the seat next to her at the bar.

"Tell us all about New York! When is George coming back? Is it true Wade has met someone special?"

 **XxxxX**

Wade had only been back one day in Bluebell and he felt exhausted as soon as he walked back into his gatehouse late in the evening. However much he loved coming home, the familiar faces and his new bar, he hadn't enjoyed it as much as he had hoped. Owning the Rammer jammer had been a lifelong dream, but his heart hadn't been in it today. He

He was about to get a shower when there was a short knock on his door and he heard the door of the gatehouse open. He stood there in the middle of the room, waiting for his visitor to make its appearance.

"Wade? Oh my!" A female voice screamed and he looked up to see Lemon in front of him with her hand covering her face.

"What are you doing?" Put some clothes on!" She said in a high voice.

"Do you need remindin' I'm in my own house mindin' my own business Lemon? Have you not learned you have to wait for the _come in_ , after you knock on someone's door?"

She heard Wade chuckle and move about the room, she waited with her face covered until she heard the sound of his zipper.

"Is it safe?"

Depends what you think is safe." He laughed.

She dared to peek through her fingers and her eyes fell on his bare chest and torn jeans that were hanging way too low on his hips for her liking.

"Why were you walking around naked?"

He stared at her. "Why not?" He asked, dodging her question.

She grew uncomfortable, Lemon knew there's was always a good reason for Wade to evade questions and it often had to do with his extra curricular activities that earned him the name of the towns casanova in the first place.

"Is it a bad time?" She asked uncomfortable. "Do you want me to come back later?" She glanced towards the bed in the corner which looked surprisingly neat.

"Naw, it's fine Lemon. I was going to have a shower but it can wait."

Wade didn't miss the way her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"You were going to bed?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Alone?"

"Are you offering?" He winked and she caught a glimpse of the old Wade.

"Ew Wade, no!" I dont think I've ever seen you go to bed before midnight."

He shrugged and surveyed her. "Why are you here Lemon?"

She stared for a moment lost in thought, before she remembered why she was there. "Oh yes! George called," She cleared her throat. "Zoe finally came back to the apartment."

Wade looked at her with an unreadable look on his face. "Didn't know she was missin' Lemon."

"Wade.., she pleaded. I know you and everyone with you were waiting for her to come to the airport. You looked really put out when she didn't come to say goodbye."

He shrugged. "Don' matter now does it?"

"It does Wade, because things are unresolved now."

"They're not, like Zoe said, she has her life there in New York and I have my life here. That's all the resolvin' you need. Now if that's all, I'd like to take that's shower. The Rammer Jammer needs me tomorrow."

"Is that all you have to say about it?"

Wade looked at her for a long time. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

"Goodnight Lemon."

 **XxxxX**

It was past midnight and Wade was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling and took another deep breath. He blinked a few times and swallowed the tears that threatened to fall.

He groaned annoyed at himself and turned around in his bed. He kicked off the sheets on his bed and thought about how much he missed the air conditioning in Zoe's apartment.

He groaned loudly as thoughts and memories about the trip to New York and mainly Zoe entered his brain. He had tried hard to think about anything else, but after busying himself at the Rammer Jammer all day and Lemons visit, he had been able to keep from dwelling on their trip. However now alone in bed, all he could think about was her; the big brown eyes, that sweet shy smile she reserved for the special moments between them and the sweet smell of her shampoo.

Wade had hoped being back in his beloved Bluebell would kick his brain back into a Blubellian gear, but the physical distance between him and Zoe made his heart for her ache even more.

He shifted in his bed and reached for his phone on the nightstand. He unlocked it and searched through his photos. He didn't have to look long to find what he was looking for.

It was the photo the tourist took of him and Zoe when they had their date in the city.

Or was it even a date? He wasn't too sure about it now. To him, it had felt like a date.

He stared at the photo. Bright smiles on both faces that reached their eyes and Zoe wrapped up in his arms, one of her hands holding tight onto his.

Idly he wondered how they could have looked that happy only a few days ago.

 **XxxxX**

"Are you good? Extra blanket, a drink, do you want me to read you a story?" George joked as he sat on the edge of Zoe's bed that night.

"What kind of stories do you have?"

"I may have some boring case files on the desk of my study. Not sure that would cheer you up, but it might bore you to sleep."

She gave him a small smile but didn't speak. A short silence fell between them. She raised her eyebrows at him when he kept staring at her. "What are you thinking George?"

He tightened his lips before he spoke. "You look really sad."

Zoe looked everywhere but at George.

"I'm really tired. I'm going to call it a night."

He knew it was a lousy lie to get rid of him, but he also knew Zoe well enough to understand that trying to make her talk when she didn't want to, was futile.

"Okay." He gave in and stood up. He leaned over her and pecked her on her forehead. "Call me if you need anything okay?"

"Okay." She whispered and watched him leave the room. She waited until she could hear him walk down the hall towards his bedroom before she got up from her bed and reached underneath her bed for the shirt she'd been hiding there. She pulled on Wades shirt he left behind and inhaled his comforting smell that lingered on his checkered flannel. She turned on her side and hugged the pillow that had been his during his stay and closed her eyes, wishing sleep would come soon.

 **XxxxX**

As soon as George left Zoe's Room he went in search for his phone to send Lemon a message;

 _Lemon, sorry for getting back to you so late. I've been tending to Zoe. You were right, we need to do something! Call me in case you're still awake._

 _I love you, George xxx_

 **XxxxX**

 **I know, I am so sorry for leaving this so late. Thank you for all the people still reading and asking for an update. It warms my heart to know there's still people out there wanting to read it. I haven't done my utmost best to proofread because I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so I might change some minor things around at a later date.**


End file.
